Thirty Days of Us
by Scotty1609
Summary: Thirty one-shots surrounding the relationship between Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale, ranging from Hurt/Comfort to Humor! 30 Day OTP Challenge! STEREK with fem!Stiles
1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY ONE - HOLDING HANDS**

**Pairing: fem!StilesxDerek**

**Rated: T (for paranoia)**

**[i don't own teen wolf :*(]**

* * *

He didn't understand teenagers.

Derek growled to himself as he sat on his newly-restored front porch, arms crossed and sitting over his knees. His foam green eyes narrowed as he watched his pack play. They were supposed to be training, but somewhere along the way- probably between Scott and Issac tickling each other and Stiles's screaming 'DOG PILE' and tackling Boyd and Jackson- the sparring had turned to a game of tag-and-tackle.

Derek shook his head, rolling his eyes as Stiles ran over to Lydia and tackled her, sending the two girls plummeting towards the leafy forest floor in giggles. "No tag backs!" Stiles shouted before jumping up and running away, jumping on Issac's back and demanding that he piggy-back her to safety.

There was a creak in the wood of the porch as Peter sat next to Derek, lighting a cigarette and lifting it to his lips. Derek quickly grabbed the paper stick and crushed it in his hand, tossing the ashes onto the ground. Peter pouted at his nephew. "Now that wasn't nice. Do you know how much those things cost these days?"

"Get an e-cigarette, if you _must_ smoke," Derek said monotonously as he continued to watch the teenagers out on the property, "but I will _not_ stand the smell of cancer sticks around my house."

"_Our_ house, dearest nephew."

Derek growled deep in his throat and shot Peter a red-eyed glare, but said nothing. The Alpha then directed his eyes back towards his pack. It seemed that Scott was now 'it', as he was chasing Allison and Erica up a tree. Lydia was hiding behind a bush with Jackson- likely doing other than just hiding- and Issac was probably on the roof of the house. Boyd had Stiles on his shoulders, the girl laughing loudly as she made faces and threw taunts at Scott. The beta turned and grinned at his friend mischevously before charging at Boyd, pushing him back.

Scott was not as strong as Boyd was, albeit the fact that he was faster, so his push didn't do much to the larger werewolf. Stiles, however, was placed precariously on Boyd's shoulders, hardly hanging on with one hand as the other held her frog-decorated cap to her head. So, when Scott pushed Boyd, Stiles let out a scream and fell backwards into the leaves.

The pack started laughing loudly at the girl's misfortune. Derek, however, sat up a bit straighter on the porch, frowning as he tried to get a look at Stiles's face. The leaves were narrowly placed to where the Alpha couldn't see Stiles's face. He looked to Boyd and Scott, both of which were laughing- until they turned to see Stiles.

Boyd's face turned to one of shock, while Scott let out a yelp of, "Oh _crap_!" and crouched down next to his friend, helping her to sit up. Derek quickly stood and crossed over to the teenagers, his fists clenched and his eyes hard.

Stiles was sitting up and breathing evenly, although her heartbeat was faster than usual. Derek could tell she was trying to calm herself. Her voice came in clearer from where she was murmuring to Scott as Derek grew closer. "It's fine, Scott, it's just a sprain- I'll be fine, stop worrying- _Scott_-"

Erica, Allison, and Lydia were quickly gathering around the other girl, with Boyd and Jackson looming over them. Scott and Issac were both crouched in the leaves, both hovering over Stiles as the girl tried to get them to move back so that she could breathe.

"Move."

Derek said the word so sharply that his pack all looked to him in shock at first. Then, the girls and Boyd all moved away. Issac looked at Stiles with a frown, then nodded to Derek and moved away. Scott glared at the Alpha, and it took a semi-shift of red eyes and fangs to get the teenager to move away just a step.

Derek crouched in front of Stiles, instantly looking her over for wounds. Her jeans didn't have any tears or blood, and neither did her shoes or jacket. Her face was unmarred, moles sticking out on her paling face. "I-I'm fine," she spoke to Derek, but he could tell- by her scent and her face- that she was far from it.

"Where does it hurt?"

Stiles extended her arm, and Derek looked at her wrist. The appendage was twisted grotesquely and had a thick scrape along the underside of her wrist that was letting blood trail down her forearm. Stiles's face paled even further at the sight of her blood dropping onto the forest floor, and her breath hitched. Derek looked up to her, swearing when he saw the pin-prick pupils in the girl's topaz eyes.

"Stiles, calm down," he said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Stiles's breathing grew more uneven, and Derek cursed again. He quickly pulled her chin up to where she couldn't see her wrist, forcing the girl's eyes to meet his. "Stiles," he said her name calmly, more soothing than any of the pack had heard him speak in a long while. "Stiles, take a deep breath... and let it slowly."

The girl did so, and a fleck of color came back to her face as she did. Derek helped her to stand, leading her towards the house slowly with his hand fixated around her forearm gently. Stiles whimpered when she saw her wrist, but Issac and Scott quickly came to her other side and began talking to calm her down.

"Hey, you excited about the next game, Stiles? Maybe coach'll actually let Issac play-"

"Shut up, Scott! I'll play, won't I, Stiles? And you'll be sitting there on the bench with our towels and water bottles ready, like a good little manager, won't you?"

"She's not a _dog_, Issac-"

"But _you_ are-"

"So are _you_-"

"_Stop. Talking_," Derek snarled as he slammed the front door on the teenagers' faces. He swiftly sat Stiles down on the front room couch- the normal hang-out of the pack, directly left of the front door- and darted into the kitchen. Stiles had stocked the kitchen with plenty of food, utensils (including the mandatory paper plates and plastic cups), and a First Aid kit.

Derek made his way back into the front room, where Stiles was sitting with her head leaned on the back of the couch, the crown of her head resting on the cool wall behind her. Her injured wrist sat on her knee, her hand shaking tremendously as she tried to stay calm. Derek sat down in front of her on the coffee table, tenderly taking her hand in his.

The Alpha almost flinched at the sudden coolness and light spark that went through Stiles's fingertips to his wrist.

The realistic side of him assured Derek that Stiles's body temperature was lower than his, and she was going into shock- ergo her hand would be cold- and the spark had to have just been static shock. The hopeless romantic part of Derek that had clung to the cold recesses of his heart, however, told him different.

Derek pushed the thoughts away and began inspecting Stiles's wrist. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't broken- just sprained, like Stiles had said. The Alpha put a gauze pad over the scrape on the girl's wrist, feeling a pain in his chest when she whimpered. Silently, Derek closed his eyes and willed Stiles's pain through her wrist towards his fingers.

When he opened his eyes, Derek saw the fading of black veins. Stiles's eyes peered open, and she looked at Derek with her too-pale face and too-cold eyes. "T-Thank you," the girl said quietly, smiling softly at Derek.

The Alpha flushed, turning his face towards Stiles's wrist as he wrapped it up tightly with athletic tape, telling himself that he was _not_ blushing and that Stiles's smile was _not_ cute. He finished tying up Stiles's wrist and moved to grab a bag of frozen vegetables or something from the freezer. Stiles let out a sigh of relief at the sudden chill over her injury.

Derek sat next to the girl on the couch, closing his eyes. He took her injured hand in his lap and held it, pulling vile black pain from her veins and forcing them into his own hand. Stiles's pained face relaxed, and she let out a sigh from her lips. They sat there for several minutes, in complete silence, until Derek felt something warm hit his shoulder. His eye cracked open, and he saw Stiles's green frog hat in his face. The werewolf rolled his eyes, but easily relaxed against the girl, closed his eyes once more, and fell asleep- their hands still connected.

* * *

**woot. please review!**


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 2 - CUDDLING**

**Pairing: fem!StilesxDerek**

**Rating: T (for paranoia)**

**[i don't own teen wolf :*(]**

* * *

Stiles yawned loudly before slapping a hand over her mouth, realizing that she was in a house of werewolves. After a few moments, she sighed to herself and sipped her hot chocolate. Apparently werewolves were heavy sleepers, too.

The pack had gotten together that night for a movie night. It wasn't until they realized it was midnight did the teenagers call their respective guardians and- after several sessions of lectures- decided to stay the night at the Hale house. The numerous pack couples had their own rooms: Scott and Allison, Boyd and Erica, and Jackson and Lydia. Issac and Stiles were lucky enough to get their own rooms as Peter went back to his apartment, muttering something about 'annoying puppies' before he slammed the front door. Derek had gone into his room had hadn't been seen since.

Now, at almost two in the morning, everyone was asleep- everyone save Stiles, of course.

The human girl had tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She expected it was because she didn't have her nighttime medication. Normally she would have it at a pack sleepover, to the werewolves' and their sensative noses' chagrin, but tonight she had left it at home, not expecting to spend the night.

Stiles sighed, rubbing her tired eyes with her long sleeve. The girl was wearing a shirt she had stolen from her father some many years ago- long-sleeved and blazened with a faded 49-er's logo. It went down to her mid-thigh, covering her boxer shorts, and the sleeves ran just up to her fingertips.

Stiles bit her lips as the steps squeaked, wincing and waiting for the shouting to commence. After several moments, she breathed another sigh of relief at how tired the pack must have been.

As she walked by the doors, Stiles counted the people behind them in a miniscule utterance. "Lyd and Jax... Scotty and Allie... Vern and Eri... Izzy... Der-"

"_Ahnnn..."_

Stiles froze a moment, a frown on her lips and her eyebrows furrowing. Her pixie nose twitched as she leaned her ear towards Derek's door, listening to see if she heard what she _thought_ she heard.

"_N-N... hnn..."_

Stiles's eyes widened. Standing there in the freezing hallway, her toes rubbing each other in an attempt to stay warm, the teenager pulled her cocoa closer to her face to alow the steam to warm her ears and nose. She bit her lip and thought of what to do. Of course, she had comforted Issac over nightmares often during sleepovers- and Lydia every once in a while- but she had never thought that _Derek_ had nightmares.

Another groan of pain- of _fear_, Stiles realized with a shock- came from the room, and the girl reached out towards the doorknob. She hesitated, but another moan from inside the room pushed her forward. Hissing as the door creaked loudly, the girl's eyes drifting over to where Derek's bed was. She felt something pierce her heart when she saw the state the werewolf was in.

Derek's legs were tied up in his sheets, his bare chest sweaty and rising and falling rapidly. His head was tossing and turning as he groaned, his fingers clawing at the mattress he rested on. Stiles's eyes widened when she saw Derek's fangs and claws come out and fade away again in rapid succession. She had only ever seen Derek like this once before, and there was a particularly nasty wolfsbane bullet to the chest when that had happened.

Setting her mug down on the bureau silently, Stiles slunk over to where Derek was lying, panting and grunting as he fought invisible foes in his mind. "N-N... No..." he moaned, shaking his head. "D-Don'... Don' touch 'em..." he grunted, digging his claws into the mattress. Stiles reached out slowly, beginning by caressing Derek's hand with her fingertips.

"Derek?" she whispered, unsure whether or not to wake the Alpha.

Derek threw his head to the side, letting out a low snarl. "S-St... N-No... Don' touch 'er..."

Stiles's lower lip trembled as she began to slowly rub Derek's shoulder with one hand, the other running up and down his forearm. "Derek? Derek, it's me- it's Stiles. Please, calm down. It's okay," she crooned faintly. "Ssh, Derek. It's okay. It's okay... Calm down, now- please?"

To Stiles's relief, Derek's muscles began to relax. She let out a breath before contining. "See? It's okay, Derek. Everyone's okay. It's me- It's Stiles... Just please calm down, alright? I'll make bacon in the morning- and not that fake turkey-bacon. My dad got some bacon at the store and I took it from him- don't want him to have a heart attack, anyways... So please calm down, Derek, and I'll make you some crispy bacon in the morning..."

Derek let out a sigh in his sleep, his tensed face finally calming with the rest of his body. Stiles smiled faintly as she gently trailed a finger down the man's scruffy face, giggling when he sniffled and scrunched up his nose.

Stiles turned to get her cocoa and go back to her room, when a sudden force attacked her gut and pulled her onto the bed. The air forced from her lungs, Stiles gasped for breath and cursed. "The- the _Hell_?" she whispered as she looked down at the thick arm around her waist. The girl looked over her shoulder and let out a groan when she realized that Derek, in his sleep, had decided to use her as a hug pillow.

Stiles squirmed and struggled, trying to pry Derek's arm off of her. This only had the adverse effect, though, as the werewolf wrapped his other arm around Stiles's waist and tugged her tighter into his chest, grumbling hushedly before he burrowed his face in her choppy hair.

Stiles's face was bright red by now, and she let out a huff of air as she tried to think of what to do. If it was Issac, it wouldn't be a big deal. If it were Scott, she would smack him around until he woke up. But with Derek... Derek shifted again, and Stiles looked over her shoulder to see his face.

She smiled sadly.

The Alpha's normally gruff features were smooth and calm, his eyes closed lightly over his cheeks. His scruffy lips were parted slightly as breaths flew in his nose and came back out of his mouth silently. With his hair flopping restlessly into his face, the fearsome werewolf looked more like a sleepy puppy.

Stiles took in a deep breath through her nose, closing her eyes as she forced herself to relax. If she was going to be stuck awake all night, it might as well be with the gorgeous Derek Hale using her as a hug pillow.

Stiles hadn't planned on falling asleep.

As the two slumbered on, they shifted. Derek laid on his back, only arm linked tightly around Stiles's waist, one thrown loosely over her back to rest against her shoulder blades. Stiles had snuggled into Derek's side, one hand resting on his chest with the other hooked under his shoulder, her fingers resting near his hair. They slept together all night, cuddling the nightmares away.

* * *

**yay! another fluffy chapter! please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Day 3 - Gaming

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 3 - GAMING**

**Pairing: fem!StilesxDerek**

**Rating: T (for paranoia)**

**[i don't own teen wolf :*(]**

* * *

"LEFT! LEFT!"

"I'm _going_ left!"

"Watch out for the-"

"I _see_ it, Issac!"

"LOOK OUT FOR-"

"SHUT UP, SCOTT!"

"What the _Hell_ is going on in here?" Derek snarled as he came to stop at the bottom step of his house, a damp towel wrapped around his neck and a tee shirt in hand. He saw Issac and Scott sitting on the floor next to Stiles- more or less on top of the poor girl- as she sat in front of the new TV. Jackson and Boyd sat on the couch, but showed their instrest in the TV as they leaned over and shouted instructions at Stiles. The girl herself was sitting, legs crossed, her face scrunched up in concentration with her tongue sticking out from her teeth.

"Grand Theft Auto five," Jackson said as he swatted the air towards Derek, not looking away from the television. Derek cocked an eyebrow at the abrasiveness, looking towards the screen to see what was so distracting.

A cherry red car drove up onto a sidewalk and took out three civilians before turning a corner and slamming into a cop car. The boys began to shout, and Stiles screamed for them to shut up as she had the car drive backwards at break-neck speeds. Derek sighed, shaking his head as he threw his towel onto Issac's head. The younger werewolf made a disgrundled snort before throwing the towel aside and egging on Stiles again.

Derek went into the kitchen as he pulled on his shirt, setting about making a late breakfast for himself. He had just put sausage on the skillet when he heard Stiles swear loudly, followed by Jackson and Scott laughing with Issac admonishing the boys. Boyd was quiet, as per the usual.

The Alpha grumbled as he walked back towards the living room, frowning at the group. Stiles was pouting as she glared at Scott and Jackson, who were now arguing over who should play next. The girl's eyes flit over to Derek, and she got a smile on her face.

It was the smile that Derek knew signaled he should turn tail and run.

Before the werewolf could excuse himself back to his brunch, Stiles had jumped up and grabbed his elbow, tugging him towards the television. "See, we got a new game for the 360, but Scott and Jackson sucked terribly and couldn't outrun the cops on this one level, so Issac and Boyd both tried, but they both failed miserably- but then I came in this morning and saw what they were playing and, see, I'm totally kick-ass at gaming, so I went ahead and tried and I _almost_ won the level but Scott and Jackson _tickled_ me and I dropped the remote and lost!" Derek was used to Stiles's ability to monologue without taking a breath, but her talent still amazed him. "So now, _you_ need to try! Who knows- maybe Mr. Sour-wolf will be _awesome_ at GTA!"

Before he could protest, Derek was thrust into a sitting position on the floor, a controller thrust into his hands. Issac leaned over his Alpha's lap and showed him the controls. "This makes you accelerate, see? And then that's reverse, and that's your brake."

When Issac finished, Derek looked up at the screen. He glanced over at Stiles, a growl in his throat. He stopped, though, when he saw the happy look the girl was giving him. Her eyes were glowing, her moled cheeks high on her face as she beamed eagerly. Derek sighed. "Fine. But just this level."

The boys were blown away as Derek began the game, easily outrunning the cops while staying in his own lane and not taking out any civilians. "Dude, you get points for-"

"But they're innocent."

"But-"

"Innocent."

"B-"

"Shut _up_, Scott."

Stiles watched, amused, as Derek began to bond with the boys. He beat the first level with ease on moved onto the next without realizing it. Soon enough, all five werewolves were sitting in a line in front of the TV, squeezed together and staring at the screen with rapt attention. Jackson and Boyd were on either end of the line, the latter pointing with wide eyes every once in a while in warning. Jackson was shouting loudly, arguing with Scott- who sat next to him- about what road Derek should take in the game. Issac sat between Derek and Boyd and was resting his head on Derek's thigh as he laid on his back, his torso in Boyd's lap. The usually calm werewolf was shouting gleefully as he gave Derek tips and directions. And Derek himself was snarling for the others to shut up as he tried to outrun the police.

Stiles couldn't help but laugh, pulling out her cell phone and snapping a picture of the boys before going into the kitchen. She texted the image to Erica, Lydia, and Allison before setting about finishing Derek's cooking.

Ten minutes later, the smell of sausage, potatoes, and orange juice wafted into the living room. The werewolves found themselves sitting around the kitchen table, Stiles serving up a hearty brunch. She swatted Scott's hand when he tried to steal a biscuit from her plate, giggling as Issac wound his arm behind her and took it from the other side. "Guys! Really?"

Derek watched Stiles with a soft smile as she came to sit next to him at a corner of the table. He looked at the meager portions left over for her on her plate and scowled at the boys, all of which had piles of food on their own plates. Silently, the Alpha began to spoon some potatoes onto Stiles's plate. The girl flushed and shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm really not that hungry." Just at that moment, her stomach decided to growl. The girl hissed and rapped her fingers on her gut, making Derek smirk.

"Just eat."

Stiles nodded her appreciation and began to eat. About halfway through the meal, Derek leaned over towards her and whispered, "Do you have any more games?"

She giggled. "Yeah. We have a few multi-player, if you're interested."

"I'm interested."

Stiles flushed at the low suggestiveness in Derek's voice and nodded. "S-Sure."

The Alpha smirked.

* * *

**DEREK. Y U SO HOT?!**


	4. Day 4 - Going on a Date

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 4 - GOING ON A DATE**

**Pairing: fem!StilesxDerek**

**Rating: T (for paranoia)**

**A/N: starting in this chapter, Derek and Stiles are now an official couple.**

* * *

Stiles looked in the mirror, biting her lip as she sent a glance towards Lydia and Allison. Both girls were shaking with excitement as they cooed over the younger girl's outfit. Stiles looked back in the mirror, cocking her head to the side. In preparation for her first date with Derek, Stiles had invited Allison and Lydia over to her house to help her get ready. She was now regretting that decision as she looked over her attire.

Stiles wore a pair of skin-tight skinny jeans with tan ankle boots, borrowed from Allison. Lydia had ordered the tomboy to wear a long-sleeved, floral tunic- from Lydia's own closet- with a brown belt cinched along the waistline. The girls had done Stiles's makeup, fortunately keeping it light, and had done their best to tame her unruly pixie haircut. Stiles counted it a win in her direction when the two had given up. They placed a pearl necklace on Stiles's collarbone- complaining about the fact that her ears had yet to be pierced- before standing back and announcing they were done.

_DING-DONG_

Stiles jumped, thanking the Lord that her dad was picking up an extra shift at the station that Saturday. Allison and Lydia squealed with excitement as Stiles grabbed her jacket off the floor and snatched a purse from Lydia's hands. "Gotta go, ladies. Thanks for the makeover." Stiles dropped the last comment sarcastically, and Lydia rolled her eyes while Allison chose to ignore it and smiled at her friend.

Running to the front door, Stiles paused with her hand on the door knob. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and sighed before shakily opening the door. On the other side stood a staggeringly suave Derek Hale, dressed in his usual leather jacket and jeans. He broke out a small smile when he saw Stiles blushing furiously. "Can I come in?"

As she heard Allison and Lydia running down the steps, Stiles quickly said, "No! No, you cannot- but we can go, now. Yeah! Yeah, let's go, now!" She grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him towards his sleek Camaro, ignoring the confused look he sent her. When they got to the car, Derek held up a small bouquet of crysanthemums and daisies. Stiles's blush spread further over her face, amusing Derek at how shy she was being. The girl was normally loud and obnoxious- in an endearing way, of course- but now she was reduced to a puddle of girl in the presence of an attractive, older date.

Derek took her hand again and squeezed it, handing her the bouquet. He opened the Camaro door and let the girl in before going to the other side. When he seated himself, Derek saw Stiles, out of the corner of his eye, smelling the flowers with a contented face. He smiled to himself and started the car.

"So... what's the plan for today?" Stiles asked as she set the bouquet on her lap, looking up at Derek in the innocent, captivating way she had done so many times before. It was that look that had helped Derek come to realize that his emotions for her were far from just beind a protective Alpha.

"Lunch and a walk in the reserve," he offered as he pulled away from the house. Derek had thought over what Stiles would like to do. He figured she would bore too easily with a movie, and going bowling or to an arcade was too classic for such a unique girl. So he had decided that sating their appetites and then going for a walk would be a good first date.

"Ooh! The reserve? That's _awesome_! It's been forever since I've been to the reserve- wait, we're going to the small one here, right? Not the big one in the town over?" Derek nodded. "Oh, yes! I'm so excited! Maybe we'll see some deer- Ooh! Ooh! Maybe we'll see some _fawns_. Oh, that'd be just too cute! Or maybe we'll just see some baby bunnies. That's alright, though- any baby animals are cute. And don't call me a girly-girl- even _Boyd_ thinks baby animals are cute!"

Derek smiled as he pulled in front of the restaurant. He was glad that Stiles was calming down and warming up to being alone with him. The werewolf had been extremely hesitant at first when asking Stiles out on a date, but a bit of prodding from Erica and Issac- and a fair bit of threatening from Lydia- had convinced him to push aside the consequences for once and act upon his positive emotions, for once. Stiles had blushed and screamed the affirmative when he asked her, alerting the rest of the pack to what was transpiring.

Stiles let out a rather girly gasp when she saw the restaurant name. "_Buon Cibo_? Uh- isn't this place, like, really fancy or something?" Derek glanced over and frowned when he saw how nervous the girl looked. He took her hand and clasped it, drawing Stiles's eyes to him.

"It's not a black tie only restaurant, but if you feel like it's too formal, we can go somewhere else."

Stiles's cheeks lit up, and she shook her head. "Nuh-uh, it's fine. I'm just..." She looked down at her lap, biting her lip. "W-Well, you know how I'm a- a vir... _that_?"

Derek cocked an eyebrow, unsure of where their conversation was going. "Yes..."

"W-Well... I've never been on an _official_ date, before, either... I mean- I've been to school dances with guys and gone on group outtings and stuff like that, but I mean I've never really just sat down with a guy at a restaurant with flirting and hand-holding and foot-rubbing and all that jazz and I'm just a _wee_ bit nervous- just a tinsy winsy bit, though- and I just-"

Derek quickly silenced the girl with a kiss to her cheek. Stiles let out an 'eep' and ducked her head, hiding her face behind her bangs. Derek smirked and blew air from his nose before getting out of the car and holding Stiles's door open for her. Hesitantly, she allowed him to lead her up to the double doors of the cafe-style restaurant. Sensing her lingering nervousness, Derek placed his hand at the small of Stiles's back, rubbing his thumb up and down on her spine as he pushed comforting waves towards her subconscious. Stiles relaxed a bit, and Derek took the point.

The greeter, a middle-aged man with an apron, smiled broadly at the couple as they walked in an instantly took them to their seats. Stiles fidgeted with the tablecloth as she sat across from Derek, smiling half-heartedly with the tension that was still rising in her stomach. The werewolf sighed and reached for her hand, kissing her knuckles gently and rubbing the back of her hand comfortingly. He couldn't help but snort when he heard the flutter of Stiles's heart before it calmed to a normal pace.

The waiter took their order, and Derek felt comforted by Stiles's once-more growing comfort with the date as she ordered a large meal. As they waited for their food, Stiles tried to strike up a conversation.

"How are Erica and Boyd? It's been a while since I've talked to them- not since the last meeting, anyways... And even then, they ran off and missed movie night!"

Derek sent the girl a knowing glance. "They're together, Stiles."

"Well, yeah, I know that- they left in the same car, y'know, but what-"

"_Together_, together, Stiles. Like _dating_."

Stiles paused. After a moment, she laughed. "Good for Eri! I remember talking to her about them a while back... We have girls' nights, y'know!" At Derek's questioning glance, the girl explained. "Yeah! Girls' nights- where girls get together and watch movies, talk about boys, practice killing evil supernatural creatures- the usual! It's normally me, Erica, Allison, and Lydia- but Mama McCall joins us, sometimes, when she's had a bad day at work or something. We'll give her massages and paint her toes for her and give her cocoa. She _really_ needs more vacation time, for all the work she does helping people."

Derek nodded and listened to Stiles's rambling. Most often before, he would have just tuned the girl out for 'more important' things. After a while, though, he grew addicted to listening to her talk. The way her soft lips moved and her cheeks brightened made him smile. When she laughed and waved her arms around in the air exasperatedly, Derek couldn't help but smirk. And most of all, he grew addicted to watching her eyes as she talked. Her eyes, bright and golden, moved almost as quickly as her lips did, showing as much emotion as her hands when she recited her stories.

They stayed like that the whole time they ate- Stiles talking excitedly and Derek giving her small grunts or nods, every once in a while speaking a sentence or two in reply as he watched her expressions change. Finally, they were finished. Stiles sighed contently and leaned back in her seat, smiling happily at Derek. The werewolf paid the tab and led Stiles back to the Camaro, where the couple headed for the reserve.

It was a free reserve, a large grouping of forests that overlapped into a ring of trails around the area. Wildlife was often seen at the reserve, but most people waited until Spring or Summer to go, even though the trails were open all year. It was mid-fall, now, so not many people would be out.

Derek allowed Stiles to loop her arm through his, the two walking side-by-side under the canopy of red, orange, and yellow leaves. Derek knew they likely wouldn't see any baby animals like Stiles wanted, but he tuned out all of his senses to locate any creatures that may be out and about in preparation for the winter.

Stiles exhaled blissfully as she rested her head against Derek's shoulder, choosing to stay quiet through their walk in the forest. It wasn't difficult as her attention was torn between squirrels and left-over butterflies from the migrations, her eyes flitting from one direction to the next.

The girl almost fell over herself, if it hadn't been for the strong arms that grabbed her tightly, when Derek stopped abruptly. Instantly, the girl was on her guard. "Derek?" she hissed, grabbing his leather jacket tightly between her fingers as she slunk closer to his chest. "What-"

"Ssh," he hushed her lightly, waving for her to follow him. Derek walked off the path, Stiles in tow, without the usual sullenness in his step. They walked for a few minutes before Stiles sighed opened her mouth- only to be silenced by Derek resting his palm against her lips. His light green eyes narrowed as he smirked at her, wordlessly nodding towards a small creek that Stiles hadn't noticed before.

The creek was narrow, maybe only a foot wide and deep, but it trickled with sparkling fresh water down and out of the reserve. Stiles cocked an eyebrow when she saw nothing around to the small clearing, but Derek gestured for her to continue watching. The girl looked back towards the creek and let out a stilled gasp.

There, now drinking from the creek, was a large-chested buck. Its chestnut fur shimmered in the slowly-dimming sunlight, its black eyes deep and full of life. There was a rustling in the brush as another deer appeared, this one a tawny-colored doe. The deer inspected each other before snuggling their necks together and drinking from the creek together.

As Stiles watched the deer, completely infatuated, Derek watched the girl. He still had a hand around her waist to steady her in case she should fall, her ridiculously uncharacteristic shoes most obviously borrowed from Erica or Lydia, and his free hand clasped one of her own. The way the sunlight filtered in through the trees and hit Stiles's face took Derek's breath away. Her topaz eyes were lit up to a liquid gold color, her light brown hair gleaming brightly. The girl's face was morphed into the most peaceful of simpers he had ever seen on her, and he couldn't help but smile back.

The deer left not long after, and Stiles sighed. Derek helped her back towards the path, taking note of how the sun seemed to be setting quickly. "Let's head back," he said as she took his hand, beginning to run her fingertips over his knuckles.

About halfway back to the Camaro, Stiles began to shiver. Derek glanced at her with a frown as she blushed, tugging on the light jacket she wore. "Lydia said my thicker jacket was 'butt-ugly', so she made me wear this one... It's just not as thick."

Derek snorted. "Sounds like Lydia." Stiles nodded.

They neared the Camaro, and Stiles's shivering worsened. Mutely, Derek took off his leather jacket and pulled it around the girl's shoulders, linking one of his arms aronud her neck and holding her close to him. Stiles ducked her head, and Derek assumed by the suddenly pittering of her heart that she was embarrassed. The Alpha said nothing about it, though, simply opening the car door for her and going around to his side.

The drive back was quiet. Stiles was cuddling into Derek's jacket, one of her hands holding one of his, her other arm lying on his lap as she lounged in the front seat. Derek put the music on a soft jazz station, affectionately smirking at Stiles as the girl's eyes fluttered closed.

The sun was down by the time they reached Stiles's house. The Sheriff's car was out front, too, which made Derek uneasy. Gently, he shook Stiles awake. The girl groaned and shifted, pulling the leather jacket around her tighter. "...Dad? Five m're minutes..." she murmured, making the werewolf roll his eyes.

"Stiles, wake up."

It took a few minutes, but soon enough, the girl was awake and walking to her front door with her Alpha behind her. The couple stood on the front porch, Derek unsure of what to do and Stiles unsure what Derek was going to do. After an awkward silence, Stiles stood on her toes and kissed her date's scruffy cheek. "Good night, Derek. Thank you."

Derek let out a breath as Stiles entered the house. "Good night, Stiles."

With a smile, she shut the door behind her.

The next day, Allison, Erica, and Lydia all came over to her house for a girl's night, insisting upon the details of her date. Even Ms. McCall came over that night for the relaxing, eager to hear about the romance between the girl and the werewolf. When asked about Derek's jacket, Stiles only blushed and shook her head, saying that it was hanging in her closet.

* * *

**D'AWWWWWWWW. DEREK U SO CUTE.**

**And, seriously, how could I have left out Mama!McCall?!**

**please review!**


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 5 - KISSING**

**Pairing: fem!StilesxDerek**

**Rating: T (for blood and gore and Derek being sexual)**

**[i don't own teen wolf :*(]**

* * *

Derek's chest heaved, his hand slipping on his own blood as he stumbled to get up, as he looked around at his pack. Issac was nursing a broken arm while Erica cooed over scratches on his face, despite the bite marks along her collarbone and forearms. Boyd was next to the two, sitting with his back against the wall of the abandoned sanitation plant, eyes closed in pain as he put pressure on a gash along his hip. Peter sat next to the younger beta, drawing as much pain from the boy as he could with his own injuries. Jackson was over to the side, limping as he made his way over to his Alpha, blood dripping from his terribly shredded leg. He stopped halfway and helped Scott up, the beta having fared probably the worst with his shattered leg, numerous bites and clawmarks along his torso, and a gnarly black eye. It was hard to believe that the other pack had fared worse, but their dead bodies littering the area was proof enough.

"DEREK HALE!"

Derek turned hazily to see three girls running up, two of which lagging behind while another- the shortest- sprinted all-out towards the Alpha. Derek grunted as Stiles latched onto his chest, slamming her hand against his head and back. "You _idiot_! You ran out here without a plan and almost got yourselves killed and ohmy_God_, Derek Peter Hale, you are in _so_ much trouble! I swear to God, as soon as all of you are healed, I am going to kill _all of you_- and _you_, Peter, oh, you are in trouble, too- But, Derek, _seriously_?! I can't even-"

The werewolf groaned at Stiles's rambling and quickly silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. The girl jumped and squeaked, but easily relaxed into the kiss, letting her hands come to rest against Derek's bloody chest. Wrapping her other hand around his neck, Stiles moved closer and allowed Derek to hug her to his chest tightly.

The kiss broke a short while later, and Stiles withdrew, shaking her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "I swear to God, Derek, you're gonna kill me one day."

Derek ignored the statement and buried his nose in Stiles's hair, closing his eyes and taking in her scent. The unspoken 'I'm sorry' carried through the couple, and Stiles nodded before pulling away from the Alpha. She quickly went about her duties checking over the rest of the pack with Allison and Lydia, the girls who had arrived with her, and deemed Scott and Boyd would both need to be supported back to the house.

It was a long trek back to the Hale house, and an even longer lecture from Stiles and Lydia before the pack was allowed to go off to shower and lick their wounds. Lydia went with Jackson to the kitchen to clean up while Allison took Issac and Scott outside. Boyd and Erica went with Peter, who was the least injured of the pack, into the living room to access the hallway's first aid kit. The Hale house had become home to many first aid kits after a certain incident with Stiles and the stairs that was unspoken of between the pack, but laughed about in dark corners.

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and took him up to his room, ordering him to shower off and change into a pair of cloth shorts as she went about pulling herbs and charms out from her 'magician's purse', as Scott had dubbed it. The girl was under the tutelage of Deaton and had grown accustomed to keeping certain health-wise tools about her person at all times.

Derek got out of the shower quickly, knowing punishment would come if he didn't finish fast enough, and sat on the bed silently. Stiles had tears in her eyes as she applied mosses and gels to Derek's many wounds, her hands growing shakier and shakier as she uncovered every newest injury. After five minutes of dressing her boyfriend's wounds, Stiles dropped to her knees in front of Derek, her hands in her lap and her head pointed downwards.

Derek's heart broke when he heard Stiles's rasping sobs that she tried to cover up. Slowly, cautiously, the werewolf crouched down in front of the girl and reached out, touching her shoulder gently. "Stiles..."

Stiles looked up, her doey eyes full of unshed tears, her face red as she held her breath to keep from sobbing. "D-Der..." she began, holding a hand to her mouth and screwing her eyes closed. Derek sighed and pulled Stiles to his chest, murmuring under his breath to her as he stroked her hair. He wasn't normally the comforting sort, choosing to leave that to Issac and the girls, but right now, he knew that only he would be able to calm down his girlfriend.

"Stiles, please calm down..." he whispered to her, kissing her forehead. "It's okay. I'm fine. Issac's fine. Scott's fine. We're _all _fine. We're _all_ okay, all alive. Alright?"

Stiles's fingers were latching onto Derek's shoulders like he was her only lifeline, her face burrowed beneath his chin as she let out gasps and broken whimpers. Derek rocked her back and forth gently, kissing every part of her he could see- her shoulders, her hair, her forehead, her hands. It took several minutes before Stiles caught her breath again, and Derek silently thanked the Lord that they had again avoided a panic attack.

Peering up from between her damp bangs, Stiles's eyes were wide and fearful as she looked at Derek. The werewolf kissed her nose and cheeks before gently dragging his lips to her mouth, taking his sweet time to kiss away the girl's fears. Stiles relaxed in his arms, dragging her hands around his neck and pulling him closer to her. The couple cuddled closer together as they continued to kiss, lips moving slowly, methodically as they worked to assure the other that they were both _there_ and they were both _alright_.

With a sigh, Derek broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against Stiles's shoulder, kissing her neck softly as she threaded her fingers through his soggy hair. "I..." she began in a hushed voice, her throat dry from crying, "I just _can't_ lose you, D-Derek... Everyday, I just w-worry about my dad coming home s-safe, and then when he gets home, my nights are full of w-worrying about _you_ coming home s-safe and I just... I can't lose you, Derek... P-Please, tell me I'm n-not going to lose you..."

Derek looked up into Stiles's eyes, seeing the pain and the fear and the everylasting spark of _hope_ that was always there... and he smiled. He kissed her lips once more before whispering in reply, "I promise, Stiles, I will _always_ come back to you. Always."

Stiles giggled brokenly and lunged forward, pecking the werewolf in front of her on the lips. "Good, 'cuz I'll kill you if you die."

Derek chuckled.

* * *

**Believe it or not, Derek has emotions! They have been shown in the episodes! So it's not _thaaaaaaaaaaat _OOC, okay?! :(**

**please review! :D**


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Each Others' Clothes

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 6 - WEARING EACH OTHERS' CLOTHES**

**Pairings: fem!StilesxDerek**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Get ready for some fluff up in here.**

**[i don't own teen wolf :*(]**

**[PS Today is my birthday. I am now 16! :)]**

* * *

All of Derek's senses were assaulted as soon as he stepped foot into his house. The werewolf paused, blinked, and gave himself a moment before continuing on to figure out just what the _Hell_ was going on.

Jackson and Scott were rolling around on the floor- was that popcorn or cushion stuffing? It looked like a mixture of both- as they wrestled for the remote control. Lydia was standing a ways off, screaming at the two to stop acting immature and help her with something that Derek couldn't quite make out. The fire alarm was blaring as smoke came from the kitchen followed by screaming from what _sounded _like Allison and Erica. Issac was curled up on the couch, squeezing his hands to his ears as he shot a death-glare at the two werewolves rolling around on the ground. Boyd was asleep in the recliner with earbuds in, the most fortunate of the pack at the moment. Peter was sipping a beer as he, too, had earbuds in and was playing a game on his cellphone.

And finally, in the middle of it all was Stiles. The teenage girl looked ready to tear her hair out as she roared at Scott and Jackson one moment, then turned and cried for Allison and Erica to _please_ get the fire alarm to _shut up_.

When Stiles paused for a breath, Derek instantly noticed that she shirt she was wearing was not his. The shirt was plain blue and fell over her thighs, the arms running down towards her elbows. Derek's eyes narrowed and he snarled as he smelled that the shirt belonged to none other than Scott McCall.

Taking a deep breath, Derek let out an ear-shattering howl that even had Peter and Boyd on their feet. There was silence, save the fire alarm, as Derek dropped the grocery bags in his hands on the floor and tore a new sponge from one of them. He threw it at the fire alarm, silencing the machine, before grabbing Stiles's wrist. "All of you: Clean. Up. _Now_," he growled lowly as he dragged Stiles up the steps towards his bedroom. The pack scrambled to do as was commanded of them- save Peter, who ambled along aimlessly as he pretended to clean.

Derek's blood boiled as his nose was assaulted with the bright scent of Scott from the shirt Stiles was wearing. As soon as he pulled her into his room, Derek tore the shirt from her body and threw it out his window, slamming the pane shut before turning to see a wide-eyed Stiles who was struggling to cover up her black sports bra.

"Um... Hi, Der-bear! Why'd you murder my shirt?"

The Alpha's eyes roamed over Stiles's body for a moment, making the girl blush and look away. Her skin was a milky tan color, with moles lined around her stomach and navel, leading up towards her breasts, collar, and neckline. Derek shook his head as he felt the anger boil out of him, shifting and turning into an animalistic lust. He quickly snatched a random green Henley from his dresser before throwing it over at Stiles, who tugged it on quickly.

Stiles sighed as she snuggled into the shirt, giggling at how much bigger it was than Scott's. It fell close to her knees, the long sleeves running past her fingertips. The girl looked up at Derek with big eyes, blushing. "Thanks for the shirt, but you _kinda_ owe Scott a new one-"

"_Why_ were you wearing _his_ shirt?" Derek snarled, eyes narrowing.

Stiles held her hands up in defense. Derek couldn't help but think of how comically cute she looked with his sleeves running over her wrists and leaving her handless. "Woah, woah, hey- calm down, cute-butt! I spilt batter on my shirt and Scott loaned me one out of his gym bag. That's why Erica and Allison set the kitchen on fire, by the way. I went to go wash up and change and let them put the cookies in the oven- not a good idea. And don't worry, the kitchen isn't actually on _fire_, it's just an expression- but I'm pretty sure the cookies are fried and the oven could use a good cleaning. Jackson and Scott were fighting again over whether or not to watch Family Feud or CSI: Miami, and Issac was getting pretty fed up with everyone else- I'm glad you came in when you did or I'd have to send Boyd and Peter to break up all _three_ of them, but anyways-"

Derek silenced Stiles by putting a finger over her lips, his mouth crooked in a slight smile. "Shut up, Stiles."

The girl 'harrumph'ed and sat on the bed, arms crossed, as she looked up at Derek. "Why did you murder Scott's shirt, again?"

Derek's face darkened partly in anger and partly in embarrassment as he turned his head away, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and shoving the other in his jeans pocket. "Well... You already know how werewolves have heightened senses, right? Including sense of smell..." Stiles nodded slowly, and Derek rolled his eyes, realizing he would have to spell it out for her. "I didn't like smelling Scott on you. The wolf in me wanted to tear him apart as soon as I realized whose shirt you were wearing."

There was a pause. Then, Stiles burst out laughing. "Wh-What?" she asked, clutching her stomach. "Why?!"

The Alpha's blush deepened as he glared half-heartedly at Stiles. "_Because_, Stiles. You... You're..." He turned his head away again, rubbing his mouth as he muttered, "You're like my mate, and when one wolf smells another wolf on its mate, Hell breaks loose. It's because I love you, Stiles, that it makes me angry when I smell someone other than _me_ on you, alright?"

Stiles had quieted, and Derek peered over to see what the girl was doing. Stiles was looking down at her lap, playing with the sleeve of the Henley as she chewed over Derek's words. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry for laughing. It just seemed... cute to me how jealous you were acting. Anyways," the girl said quickly when she saw Derek opening his mouth, "I promise I won't wear anyone elses clothes besides yours anymore, m'kay? Well, yours and that one shirt I stole from my dad a couple years back... But I've had it for so long now that it probably only smells like me..."

Stiles stood and crossed over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth, giggling. "Wanna go see if they've finished cleaning up yet?"

For the rest of the week, Derek had Stiles wear one of his shirts whenever she was around the house to send a message to the others: 'Mine. Don't touch or share clothes with out of fear of imminent _death_.'

* * *

**tee hee hee! I love overprotective/jealous!Derek!**

**reviews, please~~~~~~~~**


	7. Day 7 - Cosplaying

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 7 - Cosplaying**

**Pairing: fem!StilesxDerek**

**Rating: T (for sexual-ness)**

**[i dont own teen wolf :*(]**

* * *

Derek groaned as he looked in the mirror at the skin-tight costume Stiles had forced him to put on. So far, he had only managed to pull on the tight gray pants and black boots, trying to avoid putting on the shirt, cape, gloves, and cowl that Stiles insisted he wear, as well. The werewolf groaned again and slunk up against his closet door, calling towards the bathroom.

"Remind me again _why_ I have to wear _this_?"

"Because!" Stiles shouted back through the door, her voice muffled.

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head before wrestling with the shirt. There was a large black bat stretching across the chest of the costume, making Derek snort. Of course Stiles would have him dress up as Batman. He had already shot down being Superman, Iron Man, and Captain America. So, Stiles had stopped asking him and just bought him a costume before locking herself in his in-suite bathroom with her own bag.

Lydia was having a big birthday blowout, as per the usual, but this year the rules of the party had changed a bit. Instead of everyone wearing formal wear, everyone had to come in costume. The pack was going together, minus Allison and Jackson, who were already at Lydia's house helping her get ready for the party. Downstairs, there was a mush pot of costumed creatures waiting to go.

Erica had squeezed herself into a slinky police woman's uniform, complete with fishnet stockings and a pair of handcuffs. It took little 'convincing' on her part to get Boyd to dress up as a black-and-white-striped inmate. Issac had decided to be funny and dressed up as a classical werewolf, with large paw-shaped gloves and a tail that hooked onto his belt. Scott was in a couple's costume that Derek had presumed matched Allison's when he saw it: a pepper shaker with a little newsboy cap to finish the look off.

With a heavy sigh, Derek pulled on the black gloves and the heavy cape that Stiles had set out for him. The werewolf had gotten into an argument with his girlfriend earlier on why he was even going to the party, as Peter was getting a free pass since he was an adult, too. Stiles had complained that she needed her boyfriend to go with her to complete her costume. When Derek inquired what said costume was, Stiles said nothing on it, only that it was _not_ a slutty Robin costume and that it would _not _disappoint.

Derek sat down on the bed, cowl in hand, as he looked at the bathroom door. He heard Stiles grunted and a zipper being pulled, and a wicked smirk crossed his features. There came a knock on the bathroom door before Stiles cracked it open and shouted, "Ready?"

"Just come out, already," Derek said as he rolled his eyes again.

When Stiles walked out, the Alpha's jaw went slack and his tongue dried up.

Stiles stood back, placing her hands on her hips and crooning, "_Well_? Waddaya think?!"

The girl was decked-out in a skin-tight leather ensemble of black. She wore heels that were dangerously tall, adding on a good portion to her measly height, and gloves that gave her nails an immitation of being claws. A whip was tied around her hips and hung low to the ground, her hand positioned over the hilt. A long, silver zipper went down the chest of her costume, revealing a bit of cleveage to Derek's wide eyes. The outfit had a hood that Stiles had pulled on, shiney leather cat ears poking out on top of her head. Orange goggles hung around the girl's neck, and she had put on a nice, juicy red lipstick.

"Well?" Stiles spoke again with a squeal as she turned in the outfit. "I know it's all leather, so it's hard to move in and stuff, but I've been saving up for _ages_ to get it! Erica's gonna be so jealous, I know, but I just _love_ Catwoman, and if my boyfriend is gonna be Batman, then I _need_ to be Catwoman, y'know?!"

Derek stood, crossing over to Stiles. She blushed under his sultry glance, looking down at his own costume. "You look nice, too. I'm glad I got that size- it hits you in all the right places," she said with a wink.

Stiles gasped as Derek's hand flew to the zipper on her costume. He pulled it up until it was around her neck, his eyes narrowing as if he could burn the metal to stay there. Stiles giggled nervously, running a hand over her fake ears. "What? Don't like it?"

"No," Derek said softly, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. He ran his hands along her hips, grabbing them tightly. "I just don't want anyone else to like it as much as _I_ do."

Stiles squeaked.

* * *

**DEREK Y U SO HOT**

**please review**


	8. Day 8 - Shopping

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 8 - SHOPPING**

**Pairing: fem!StilesxDerek**

**Rating: T**

**[i dont own teen wolf :*(]**

* * *

"Seriously, Peter? Do I have to try on _all_-"

"_Yes_, you do. You need a lot of help finding the perfect prom dress, and that's what I'm here for."

Stiles glared at Peter, arms crossed over her chest as she pouted. Peter stood loosely in front of her, several prom dresses hanging over his arm and another half dozen- at least- slung over his shoulder. When Peter's happy, sarcastic smile didn't waver, Stiles looked over to Derek for help. The Alpha shrugged to his girlfriend, not really caring about the dresses or really wanting to be there at all.

"C'mon, Stiles," Lydia crooned as she held onto the younger girl's arm. "The guys came for a fashion show! Let's give them one!"

Allison and Erica both laughed at Stiles's expression as Lydia led the girl into the changing room. Peter hung all of the dresses he had chosen for the fashion-challenged girls- Allison and Stiles- on a rack and pushed it into the waiting room after them, going to take his seat next to the boys that had been dragged out.

Derek stood, leaning against a wall, with a grumpy face, Boyd standing next to him with a similar expression. Jackson sat on a stool next to a set of three mirrors, playing on his cellphone. The teenager was used to going shopping with his girlfriend by now and knew just how long it would take. Scott sat on the floor next to Isaac. The single werewolf had been dragged into going shopping by his Alpha, who insisted that if nearly the whole pack was being forced to go, then Isaac should share in their misery.

"We're ready!" came Lydia's cheery tone. There was the sound of rustling before the girls came out in their dresses. Peter quickly shot down the red knee-length dresses that Allison and Lydia were wearing, but told Erica to try on another gown similar to the black one she wore. Stiles peered around the corner, saw the pack, and squeaked before locking herself in her dressing room.

Peter rolled his eyes at the girl and sent the other three back with explicit instructions to get Stiles to come out in at least two dresses that she really liked.

The next round of gowns came and went. Boyd admitted he liked the sexy black cut-out that Erica had chosen, and Scott and Allison chose together for the girl to get a simple green halter dress. Lydia, of course, chose the extravagant gown that Jackson thought was ridiculous- feathers, diamonds, and all- and Stiles... was still in her dressing room.

Derek sighed and walked to the door. Fortunately it was the closest to the entrance, so he didn't have to actually enter the women's domain.

Knocking on the door, Derek called out, "Stiles?"

A whimper was the only thing that greeted him.

The Alpha rolled his eyes before speaking to his girlfriend calmly, trying to convince her to leave the dressing room. Stiles was adamant, though, which made Derek worried. "Stiles, if you don't like the dress-"

"It's... _revealing_," the girl said in a soft voice, making Derek smirk at her innocence.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think, Stiles. It's just because you've never worn something like this before."

"_Derrrreeeeeeek_," Stiles moaned. Derek growled, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

"Stiles, I swear to God, I-"

But the girl swung the door open before he could say anything. When Derek saw Stiles's dress, his jaw went slack and his eyes immediately took on a red hue.

The dress Stiles wore was a blood red color, sultry to the eyes. It went down to the ground and had a thigh-high slit on either leg. Diamonds were cut from the fabric on either of her sides and her back, showing off quite a bit of skin, before leading up to the dramatic heart neckline which plunged towards Stiles's cleavage.

Derek instantly looked down, away from the milky skin of his girlfriend that was making it hard for him to control his wolf. "Change. _Now_."

"This is the _least_ revealing one he got, Derek!" Stiles hissed in reply as she hid behind the door, her head out so she could still talk to her boyfriend.

Derek snarled at this, turning to look at his uncle. The older werewolf, having been watching the whole exchange, grinned broadly and waggled his fingers at the two. Derek's eyes narrowed as he felt a possessiveness coming over him, and he reached out to grab Stiles's wrist. "I'll ask the girls to pick you out a dress, alright?"

Stiles nodded before retreating back into the room, locking the door tight.

Derek relayed his message to the girls, all of which nodded enthusiastically and ran off in a sudden competition of 'Find Stiles the Perfect Dress'. As he leaned back up against the wall, Derek shot a death-glare to his uncle, who merely chortled. "Don't tell me you didn't like the dress."

Derek bristled, his cheeks turning a light red, and shook his head, muttering under his breath. Peter simply laughed.

A few minutes later, the girls were coaxing Stiles out of her dressing room. The girl was adamant, but Derek sensed she wasn't as stressed as she was earlier. He relaxed slightly. Hopefully Stiles could use this shopping trip to become more comfortable with herself. Derek knew she had issues with that, even if she never spoke about them directly with him.

When Stiles appeared, the entire pack was floored.

The lithe girl was wearing a long, hazelnut-colored gown with gold accents along the modest halter neckline. The dress was made of a flowy, airy material that fluttered when she walked. There was a gold sash at the waist that hugged Stiles's petite curves, and gold shoes had been placed on the girl's feet to compliment it.

Derek's mouth was dry as he looked at his girlfriend, her doey eyes watching for his sign of approval. After a few moments, the Alpha merely nodded. He wanted to kiss her, to take her away and lock her up to where no one but himself was allowed to see her- but he knew that showing such emotions in front of the pack would cost him. So he simply nodded and smirked at the girl as she giggled, twirling in the gown.

"I actually like this one," Stiles said, smiling at Allison. The hunter grinned.

"Knew you would!"

"Oh, shut up," Erica snapped with a smile as Lydia simply rolled her eyes at the exchange.

In the end, they all paid for their gowns and left the store in their own cars, Peter riding back with Boyd and Erica- per Derek's instructions- and Issac with Scott and Allison.

As Derek drove towards the house in his Camaro, he felt Stiles shakily take his hand. The werewolf looked over to the girl for a moment, sensing her tenseness and smelling her fear. "What?" He was worried, but his voice didn't show it, as per the usual.

"Did you like it? My dress, I mean?..." Stiles began with a shake in her voice. "I mean, I know it was really modest and stuff so you're bound to like that because I know you get jealous when guys look at me, but anyways- it was kinda girly. I know it's virtually impossible to find a gown that's not girly, but Erica said she tried and couldn't find anything, so I figured that the gold would be better than pink- they had that dress in pink, you know- and I like it but I hope you actually like it, too-"

Derek kissed her cheek, making Stiles clam up instantly. "Yes, Stiles, I like it."

The girl breathed a nervous giggle. "Good! Now, how are we gonna sneak you into my prom? Because, technically, you aren't allowed in unless you're a chaperone, because you _are_ an adult... Hey! You _could_ be a chaperone! You could sign up for Issac! Brilliant! Huh?"

The Alpha groaned.

* * *

**please review or ill cry and burn down my house**


	9. Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 9 - HANGING OUT WITH FRIENDS**

**Pairing: fem!StilesxDerek**

**Rating: T**

**[i dont own teen wolf :*(]**

* * *

"What the _Hell_ are you all doing?"

Derek was used to teenaged werewolves hanging out randomly in his house. He was even growing used to having a hunter and a banshee there, too. And, of course, Stiles couldn't be excluded when it came to pack bonding days of spontaneously showing up and wrecking Derek's house.

What he was _not_ used to was coming home from important werewolf business and seeing his pack twisted up in a giant pile on the floor, legs and arms intertwined and the entire group laughing like hyenas.

Stiles untangled herself from beneath Issac and Jackson before darting over to Derek. She pulled on his arm, still drunken with giggles, as she choked out, "We're playing Twister! C'mon! Come play!"

Derek allowed himself to be dragged over to where the group of teenagers was now standing up, but he didn't dare touch the brightly colored plastic mat. "Whose idea was this?" he practically snarled, his voice showing his annoyance. The pack looked at each other skeptically before Jackson called out, "Scott!"

"DUDE!"

Stiles grabbed Derek's arm again, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. The Alpha steeled himself under her gaze, but a small portion of her sunshine managed to wrangle itself into his chest. "_Please_ play with us, Derek? It's pack bonding! And you're pack! You're the _Alpha_, for God's sake, so you _have_ to join us! Please?"

Breathing out heavily, Derek scrunched his eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The pack watched, waiting for him to tell Stiles to shut up and send them all outside for training. But, Derek took them all by surprise when he said, "Fine."

Stiles clapped happily, and Erica snorted, earning her a glare from her Alpha. Derek shed his shoes, socks, and jacket before glaring at Stiles. "How do you play?"

Scott jumped up at this, showing Derek a flat cardboard spinner. "You spin this and then put your hand or foot where it says, see?" he spoke as he flicked the spinner and put his foot on a green circle. "Everyone takes turns and it ends up in a pile of bodies!"

Jackson murmured something about orgies, and Lydia punched his arm. Issac and Erica sniggered at the joke while Boyd smirked. While Derek was wondering why the Hell he let Jackson into his pack, Stiles was ordering everyone up to get ready for the next round.

After five rounds and hundreds of dirty jokes, the pack was done with the game. They sat on the mat, cuddled up into one another like real wolves and all fast asleep. Jackson was snuggling up next to Lydia, who had Allison on her other side, the girl holding Scott's hand with her legs on top of his. Issac was resting his head on Allison's stomach, Erica curled up around his chest with Boyd slumped over her. Stiles, the only one of them still awake, leaned up against Scott's and Allison's legs with Boyd's feet in her lap. She watched Derek as the werewolf untangled himself from Jackson's legs and stalked over to the kitchen.

Silently, Stiles unwound herself from the werewolves and tiptoed over to her boyfriend. Derek was leaning over the sink, his muscles tense and face dripping from having splashed it with water. Stiles could feel her Alpha's stress through their pack bond, and she moved over to him cautiously. Slowly, the girl wrapped her arms around Derek's middle, hugging him tightly and resting her cheek on his back.

"What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

There was silence before Derek whispered back, "It's nothing."

As he turned to go back out to the pack, Stiles jumped in front of Derek, a hand on his chest. "I may not be a werewolf, Derek, but you _can't_ lie to me. You know that."

The Alpha's eyes narrowed at his girlfriend, not out of anger, but out of curiosity. Stiles could see the gears churning in his brain as he pondered whether or not he should tell her what was on her mind. Finally, he settled for a simple explanation.

"Having a pack so close... it reminds me of my family."

Stiles's eyes widened, and she suddenly pouted, looking sad. "Oh, Derek," the girl crooned as she hugged him, kissing his neck. "I'm so-"

"Don't be," he interrupted before she could finish her sentence, shaking his head. "I'm just... reminiscing, is all." Stroking Stiles's hair, Derek kissed her crown before moving back over to the pack. He sat next to Jackson, and the younger werewolf, sensing his Alpha, slung his legs out to touch Derek's feet. The older werewolf smirked at the action before looking up to Stiles, who was grinning. She crawled over the pack towards her boyfriend, lying on top of his chest and lap as she closed her eyes, sighing contentedly.

As he pet Stiles's hair, Derek listened as her breathing even out with the rest of his pack's. He smiled to himself when he heard all of the werewolves' heartbeats intuned. The odd pounding of the banshee and humans added a rhythm to the pack's melody, and Derek closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the heartbeats of his pack.

* * *

**please review or banana spiders will eat your kidneys while you are sleeping**


	10. Day 10 - Wearing Animal Ears

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 10 - WEARING ANIMAL EARS**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**[dont own]**

* * *

Stiles giggled as she looked in the mirror, whirling around to look at her backside. "This is gonna be _awesome_!"

It was Halloween, and Stiles had been keeping her costume a secret from the entire pack for weeks. Derek was even filled to the brim with curiousity since Stiles had made such a big deal about it. Now, Stiles was in her room, looking over her costume and putting on the finishing touches as she giggled to herself madly. The pack was having a Halloween party, upon Stiles's and Isaac's insistance, and everyone was demanded to dress up for it.

Stiles fixed up her makeup before running out to her Jeep, shouting a 'goodbye' to her dad on the way out. Hopping in, Stiles revved the engine loudly before heading off to the Hale house.

The girl was impressed with the decorations. Then again, it wasn't difficult to make the Hale house look scary. Isaac and Scott had been the ones to decorate, with Derek begrudgingly assisting. Black streamers hung around the windows and door, fake spider webs and tombstones hanging around the front yard. There was a grim reaper standing at the door, and Stiles peered at it a moment before she realized it was actually Boyd. Next to the grim reaper was a very raunchy devil with blonde hair.

Reaching the front door, Stiles only barely managed to hold in her laughter when Boyd swore at her costume. "Like it?"

"It's funny," the tall boy deadpanned as he held the door open for Stiles. Erica was too busy laughing at Stiles's choice of attire to comment.

When she entered the house, Stiles heard the low music that Lydia had put on first and the chattering second. Before she drew attention to herself, Stiles took in everyone elses' costumes.

Issac was dressed up as a mummy, likely trying to make himself look scary but only managing to look adorable in the process. Scott and Allison were sitting on the couch, the werewolf dressed as a classical vampire with the hunter sporting a Bride of Frankenstein wig and dress. Lydia was done up as an angel, complete with white wings and a halo, while Jackson was dressed up as a wizard. Peter lounged on the recliner with a beer in hand, wearing a black shirt that said in white block letters, COSTUME. And finally, Stiles's eyes rested on Derek. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw that he, too, was wearing a costume- and it seemed like he had been forced into it, with the wrinkles littering the fabric. The Alpha wore a pirate costume, complete with a feathered hat, but minus the eyepatch. It had been shredded and set on fire.

Derek turned when he heard his girlfriend's laugh and was about to go and greet her when he saw her costume and froze. The other pack members turned and stood stock-still at Stiles's outfit. There was silence for a long while, and then- Jackson, Scott, and Peter burst out laughing. Allison and Issac were quick to follow, while Lydia simply snickered at the other girl's choice of clothing.

Stiles was wearing a pair of jeans that had been shredded rather terribly, one of the legs ripped right off from the knee down. Her shirt- once a simple white teeshirt- had been torn and splattered with 'blood'. The girl herself was wearing a pair of forked dog-ears, a tail coming down from her belt loops, and a pair of plastic fangs. The best part of Stiles's costume, though, was the bright yellow contacts she was sporting.

"Like it?" the girl spoke to her boyfriend as she flicked his nose, snapping him out of his reverie. Derek frowned at her, still inspecting her costume. When Stiles grinned, though, showing off her peary white canines, the Alpha couldn't help but smirk.

"It's very... appealing."

Stiles's face turned pink with the sultry undertones Derek was sending her way. The werewolf chuckled and kissed her cheek, nuzzling her with his nose. "I love it," he whispered to her, making sure his lips touched her neck. "Especially the ears."

Stiles squeaked.

* * *

**I love werewolves and puppy!piles and nuzzling cheeks and necks and stuffs and FLUFFIES I LOVE FLUFFIES GAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW...**

**...**

**review plz**


	11. Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 11 - WEARING KIGURUMIS**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: The next chapter will be onger, I promise!**

**{dont own}**

* * *

When Derek walked into his bedroom, he paused. The werewolf was long used to Stiles coming up to his room and taking naps on his bed, leaving the loud and rowdy crew of teenaged werewolves downstairs. After all, the poor girl was only human. Stiles could hardly keep her eyes open most days, what with school, managing the lacrosse team, the pack, and research that she did often for Derek.

Now, Stiles was sleeping on top of Derek's sheets and comforter, her eyes closed gently as she gripped the pillow beneath her head tightly. Derek tilted his head to the side as he tried to comprehend just _what_ his girlfriend was wearing.

It looked like she was wearing a large cloth sack that cinched around her wrists and ankles. The fabric was a blinding yellow, and a hood with red cheeks and black, beady eyes rested on Stiles's back. When Derek crept closer, he noticed that there was a yellow and black lightning-bolt-shaped tail connected to the rump of the odd suit.

The werewolf laid down on the bed next to his girlfriend, stroking her hair in a gentle attempt of waking her up. Stiles mumbled and shifted to where she was resting her head against Derek's chest. The Alpha smirked and began to poke her cheek, making the girl growl. "_Whaaaaat_?"

"What the Hell are you wearing?"

Not opening her eyes, Stiles snuggled further into Derek's chest and mumbled, "Kigurumi."

"..._What_?"

"Kig... urumi," the girl repeated with a yawn. "Gon' go to s'eep, now..."

Derek shook his head, wondering what in the Hell a kigurumi was for and why his girlfriend was wearing one. "Alright. Go to sleep."

The sound of Stiles's snores filled the room not a minute later, and Derek rolled his eyes before joining his girlfriend in her deep slumber.

* * *

**PS: Stiles is wearing a Pikachu kigurumi, if that wasn't clear.**

**please review!**


	12. Day 12 - Making Out

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 12 - MAKING OUT**

**pairing: sterek**

**rating: t**

**dont own**

* * *

Stiles sighed contentedly as she leaned up against Derek's shoulder, her mouth melting into a smile. Derek leaned his head against hers as he watched the sunset before them, hues of blue, orange, pink, and yellow all blending in melodiously and mixing in splotchy patches of color. White and pink clouds littered the sky, and the orange sun was halfway dipped into the horizon.

Stiles squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable on the hood of the Camero, before Derek stilled her by pulling her onto his lap. The girl squeaked, her face turning red. Derek chuckled and nuzzled her hair with his nose, taking in a deep whiff and getting Stiles's scent: warm vanilla and hazelnut, like her shampoo, with the musty smell of the tomboy's skin and the spike of cinnamon that she naturally carried. Stiles relaxed when Derek began to carress her spine, shivers going up her arms when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

The sun was only a crescent, now, with the moon rising in its place. Derek watched, content to simply be here in this moment with his girlfriend. It wasn't often that he got a break from his Alpha duties, watching over the younger werewolves and delegating with nearby packs. Watching over his own pack took up most of his time, and he hardly had a moment to himself to train or simply be with Stiles. The girl, too, was often busy. She had school, lacrosse, the pack, and her father to deal with. While Derek babied and watched over the pack, Stiles did the same for her father- making sure the man ate well, got to bed on time, and didn't overwork himself.

Derek gently moved his hand to rub Stiles's lower back, and the girl let out a squeak. Derek smirked and bent over to kiss her neck. The moan that came from Stiles's lips was enough to set Derek on edge, and he began to lick and suck on the girl's pulse point. Moaning again, Stiles manuvered to where she was straddling Derek's lap, facing him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he continued to molest her neck.

Thin, cold fingers found their way beneath Derek's shirt, feathery touches gracing his abs and chest. The werewolf growled seductively into Stiles's collarbone before looking up at his girlfriend. Face red, breathing quick, Stiles was looking at the werewolf with innocent eyes. Derek smirked and leaned forward, kissing her intensely.

Stiles moaned into the kiss as Derek sucked on her bottom lip, making the girl's body shake. One of her hands wound itself in the short threads of her Alpha's hair, the other running under his shirt over his warm chest, going to rest on his heart. Slowly, Stiles felt rough, calloused hands running up the back of her shirt, over the pale skin of her back. Whimpering into the kiss, Stiles clawed her fingers at Derek's heart.

The werewolf snarled lustfully, winding one of his hands around the back of Stiles's neck. He cautiously forced his tongue outwards, licking at Stiles's lips in questioning. Stiles opened her mouth slightly, allowing for her boyfriend's tongue to enter her mouth.

His body was warm, and his breath was even hotter. Stiles shivered as the cool air hit her back when Derek rode up her shirt to caress her spine. The girl put both of her hands under Derek's shirt in an attempt to grasp some of his warmth, to take it and put it inside of herself.

Derek pulled away from his girlfriend's luxurious mouth to run his lips up and down her jawline, leaving peppery kisses and sultry licks along her skin. Stiles giggled at the feeling of her boyfriend's warm mouth tickling her skin, and she sighed heavily, resting her head on his chest. Derek pulled Stiles's shirt back into place, shouldering off his leather jacket and tugging it around the girl's shoulders.

The steamy kisses on Stiles's jawline turned to sweet, innocent nuzzles with his nose as Derek cuddled closer to the girl. The sun had disappeared over the horizon sometime during their make-out session, and the night air was cold and harsh. Derek lifted Stiles up in his arms, going to place her in the passenger seat of the Camero. When he set her down, Derek saw the sleepy look that lingered in Stiles's eyes. He shook his head, smirking, and kissed her nose before going to the other side of the car.

As they drove back to Derek's house, the werewolf looked over to see his girlfriend fast asleep, her hands holding on tightly to the leather jacket around her shoulders. And Derek smiled.

* * *

**please review**


	13. Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 13 - EATING ICE CREAM**

**pairing: Sterek**

**rating: HIGH t (for Stiles and Derek being sexual teases)**

**i dont own :*(**

* * *

The sun was shining, heat radiating down in waves upon the pack. It was spring break, so the teenagers that weren't on vacation had taken to spending the two weeks at Hale house. When Derek had woken up- sometime around noon- he had gone downstairs to find that Scott, Stiles, Jackson, and Isaac were all in his front room. When asked what they were doing there, Scott and Jackson replied that they were going through girlfriend-withdrawl. Issac said he was bored.

Stiles jumped up and tackle-hugged Derek, exclaiming loudly that the left-behind members of the pack should go to the lake on the outskirts of the Hale property. Derek was about to object when he realized that Stiles and all of the others were already wearing swimsuits. Shaking his head, the Alpha told them to wait for him to get changed and they would go.

Now, the pack was at the lake. Jackson and Scott were 'wrestling' in the water, with Isaac as referee. Derek was wading in the shallow end, patiently watching the boys to make sure they didn't go too far or 'accidentally' drown. Stiles was up on the beach, still setting out towels and chairs. The boys had offered to help, but Stiles had shot them a glare that was Alpha-female worthy. Derek had then tried to help, only to receive the same glare topped with a threat.

With a hollar of relief, Stiles stood back, hands on her lower back, and grinned at her work. Derek cast a look back at his girlfriend, smirking at her happy expression. He knew the girl was overworked and had it hard, and seeing her so relaxed was cathartic for his nerves.

Stiles removed her shirt and shorts-

_WHEEWT WHOO!_

Stiles flipped off the boys, unsure who had wolf-whistled at her. Derek simply stared, shocked. Normally, Stiles wore a simple Speedo onesuit or Nike swimshorts and an undershirt. For some reason, though, she now wore a bikini. A bright red bikini. With strings. And beads. And _skin_.

Realizing his mouth was open, Derek quickly shut it. Stiles manuvered herself into the water, wading over to her boyfriend. "You look nice," Derek said with a smug look. Stiles rolled her eyes at the werewolf and pushed at him, catching Derek offguard and making him stumble backwards. A tinkling laugh filled the air as Stiles threw her head back, and Derek took the moment to tackle her.

"ACK!"

Derek laughed- really, truly laughed- as Stiles shrieked, going under the water. She came back up sputtering and glowering at her boyfriend. Before Stiles could act, though, the Alpha had grabbed her up again and was hoisting her upon his shoulders, his head between her legs. The girl couldn't help but laugh at that. She hadn't seen Derek acting so fun, so carefree- so his _age_- for a long, long while. Not since he first started creating his pack, and that was even just a facade.

Rolling to lean over Derek's head, Stiles kissed her boyfriend's lips in a quick peck. Derek caught her top lip between his, smiling into the kiss.

There was a sudden wave, so strong that it knocked the couple over. Stiles squeaked as she fell, and Derek let out a loud curse. When they came above the water, Jackson, Scott, and Isaac were all standing nearbye wearing faux faces of innocence and pointing at one another.

Derek snarled, his eyes flashing red as he grinned evilly. He grunted out one word: "Run."

With girlish shrieks, Scott and Isaac tried to clamber over one another to get away. Jackson picked up Stiles and used the girl as a human shield, oblivious to the girl's kicks and punches as she playfully attempted to get away.

A few hours later, the five pack members clambered out of the lake and went over to the towels and ice chest that Stiles had set up. The girl began pulling out sandwhiches and chips, handing them all out and keeping three of the ham and cheese delights for herself. Derek shook his head in disbelief as he watched his girlfriend scarf them all down. When she saw his chuckling, Stiles flushed and mumbled, "I'm burning it all off..." Derek frowned at the comment and mad eup his mind to talk to his girlfriend later about it.

After the meal, Isaac grabbed out something from the ice chest that Stiles was trying to hide. "Isaac!" the girl protested as she grabbed the damp cardboard box reading 'Fudgesicles' from the werewolf. "I was saving those as a surprise!"

"Well I want your surprise now!"

Rolling her eyes, Stiles handed out two Fudgesicles to each werewolf before taking one for herself. While the younger werewolves downed their treats quickly, Derek quietly ate as he watched Stiles lick at the icecream.

As Stiles ate, she noticed her boyfriend watching her. A malicious idea came to her mind and she internally grinned. Closing her eyes, Stiles began to suck on the end of the icecream, making a sultry groan of delight in her throat. Cracking one eye open beneath her lashes, Stiles bit back a laugh when she saw the redness of Derek's cheeks.

Stiles decided to take her game a bit further.

Opening her mouth, Stiles began to run her tongue in circles around the end of the Fudgesicle, all the while making moans and grunts of delight at the sweet treat. It took almost ten minutes, but Stiles finished off the icecream, seductively licking her fingers and hand from the dripping chocolate mess.

Innocently, Stiles looked up at the rest of her pack. The girl laughed out loud when she saw that Scott and Jackson had already retreated to the water, fearful for their lives if their girlfriends heard about their delight to Stiles eating a Fudgesicle. Isaac was watching her with his jaw wide open, eyes wide as saucers. Derek was more subtle about it, but from the flustered blush on his face and the way his eyes were fading to a dim red, Stiles knew she had gotten through to him.

Suddenly, Derek's nose twitched. He glanced over at Isaac and groaned before thrusting an icey soda pop on the younger werewolf's lap. Isaac squeaked at the contact and rose to run off into the cold lake to hide his embarrassment.

When Derek looked back at his girlfriend, Stiles was hunched over laughing a lung up. The Alpha's eyes narrowed as he watched the girl roll around on the sandy dirt. When his gaze drifted towards the cooler, however, Derek's scowl turned to a mischievous smirk.

A few moments later, Stiles heard Derek say "Oops." Opening her eyes, Stiles felt her mouth go dry.

Derek stood off to the side of the towels, mayonnaise dripping from the sandwhich in his fingers onto his chiseled chest and abs. When he looked up and saw the face Stiles was making, Derek laughed.

* * *

**sexual...**

**mmmmmn...**

**lol.**

**mmkay can you review nao plz?**


	14. Day 14 - Genderbent

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 14 - GENDERBENT**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: dont own**

**A/N: This chapter is rather short, but the next couple should be a bit longer. Pardon! :)**

* * *

"STILES!"

"Aaaaaaand... this is how I die."

Derek came thundering down the stairs, red eyes narrowed to slits as he- or rather, _she_- glared menacingly at Stiles. Slender hips and long hair, along with a rather large bustline that was pushed up by Derek's crossed arms, made Stiles giggle slightly. Derek glared at 'her' new boyfriend, taking in Stiles's thicker, yet still skinny, form. A flat chest, hairy arms, and a rather prominent bulge in the one-girl's skinny jeans proved that, yes, Stiles was now a male.

With a heavy sigh that sounded more like a growl, Derek looked at Stiles with a mixture of annoyance and rage. "What the _Hell_ did you do?"

Shuffling 'his' feet innocently, Stiles looked up at the ceiling and twiddled 'his' thumbs. "_Weeeeell_, y'know how I've been training with Deaton and all?"

Derek grunted in reply.

"Well, see, he gave me a spellbook of beginner magic to read over for fun while I'm studying my herbs and my charms and stuff and I _was_ working on differenciating between types of wolfsbane but that was so _boring_ so I got out the spellbook and I wanted to try something and the spell had, like, a mile radius or something and so I tried it but I screwed up because I'm just a _beginner_ emmissary and _I love you_!"

With another sigh, Derek buried 'her' face into 'her' hands. "Just _fix_ it."

Laughing nervously, Stiles rubbed the back of 'his' neck. "Yeah, see, the thing is... Idunnohow."

"... _What_?"

"I... I dunno... exactly... _how_."

If the glare Derek had been giving Stiles before was fearsome, this one was downright blood-curdlingly, death-enducingly _terrifying_.

"Hehe... magic, right?"

"Grr..."

"... uh, Derek? Sweetie?... Love me?- AACK! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

* * *

**lol stiles died.**

**please review!**


	15. Day 15 - In a Different Clothing Style

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 15 - IN A DIFFERENT CLOTHING STYLE**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

**A/N: Again, a short chapter. Pardon please, because I promise a long one is on the way!**

* * *

Really, their date had gone well, which was saying something. After all, the past three or four dates the poor couple had attempted to go on had been ended by evil werewolves, dark druids, and a rather nasty group of hunters. Finally, Stiles had just randomly appeared on Derek's front porch with the explanation that 'if _we_ don't even know we're going out, then _no one else_ will know, either!'. Derek had taken the excuse, though, and drove the girl out to a small, secluded park.

Their night was refreshing- until the thunderstorm started. It came out of nowhere, and by the time the couple got back to Stiles's Jeep, they were soaked. But then, the Jeep wouldn't start.

Now, drenched and shivering, Stiles pulled up in front of her house and demanded that Derek come inside to shower and change clothes. "Even werewolves can catch the sniffles!" Derek assumed she just wanted an excuse to see him shirtless.

Stiles ran up to her father's bathroom and showered quickly, going back to her bedroom to grab some clothes before Derek finished in the bathroom. Donning Batman pajama pants and a tight tanktop that said 'Twilight Sucks', the girl frowned as she thought of what to do about Derek being naked. Both of their clothes were in the wash, but seeing as this was Stiles's house, she had clothes. Derek, however...

Stiles snapped her fingers, grinning, and darted back into her father's room. Rifling through the drawers, Stiles looked for some nice clothes that her father didn't wear often or didn't fit into anymore. She finally pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a long-sleeved tee-shirt, giggling madly as she went back into her room and laid the clothes on the bed.

Her mission complete, Stiles closed the door and skipped down to the living room merrily.

The girl was down there watching _The Breakfast Club_ and munching on popcorn when she heard her boyfriend snarl loudly, "STILES!"

Laughing maniacally, Stiles buried herself behind a large, puke-colored pillow as she watched the stairs intently. After a few moments, Derek came down the stairs...

Wearing hot pink pajama pants covered in flaming hearts that said 'Hunka-hunka-burnin'-love' and a shirt that had a large image of a teddy bear on the front that read 'Beacon Hills Preschool: Where your child comes to learn to love!'.

His face red, Derek crossed his arms at the cackling girl. "Really?" he asked incredulously, monstrous eyebrows raised to a faux surprised position on his forehead. "You're enjoying this too much."

"Oh goodness!" Stiles exclaimed, clutching her stomach as she stood and crossed over to her boyfriend. "It's nice to see you in a different style than black and leather, y'know." Kissing his cheek, Stiles used her free hand to smack the werewolf's rear end. "You hunka-hunka-burnin'-love."

* * *

**review, please!**


	16. Day 16 - Morning Rituals

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 16 - MORNING RITUALS**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: Here's the long chapter I've been promising you all! Thank you for staying with me for so long!**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP._

_BEEP BEEP._

_BEEP BEEP._

_BEEP BEEP._

Stiles moaned and threw her hand haphazardly at Derek's alarm clock as she snuggled into the werewolf's bed further, sinking her face into the down pillow as she attempted to shut it off. Having spent the night over due to a 'Team Bonding Meeting' that turned to a 'Team Bonding Sleepover', Stiles had been whisked away to Derek's bedroom to cuddle and read together before the big bad wolf fell asleep on top of her, forcing the girl to doze off, as well.

A deep-throated chuckle came from next to Stiles as she groped aimlessly for the still-blaring alarm. A thickly-muscled arm reached out, grasping Stiles's hand, and placed her fingers over the 'OFF' button. Once the alarm was off, the arm hooked around Stiles's stomach and pulled her close to a warm, hardened chest. Something scratched her neck, and it took the girl a minute to realize that it was her boyfriend's scruffy chin.

With a heavy sigh, Stiles stretched and attempted to pry the arm from her waist. "Good morning, babe. Time to get up. That's what the alarm means, anyways."

Derek growled and buried his face deeper into Stiles's neck, leaving peppery kisses and soft, warm licks along her pulse point. The girl whimpered, face growing hot, and pushed away her boyfriend's face. "Nah-uh, Mr. Wolf. Time to get up! Got stuff to do, people to see, places to be!"

The Alpha sighed, nuzzling Stiles's neck once more before rolling over, pulling a pillow over his head and cursing at the girl's morning-bird-ness. Stiles let out a bubbling laugh that made Derek smile into his pillow.

As the girl stood, she opened the red curtains in Derek's room, taking in a deep breath as the sunlight filtered over her face. She heard birds chirping and could see the light wind that flew through the spring trees. With a smile on her face, Stiles turned and watched as her boyfriend buried himself further in the sheets, cursing louder and louder as the sun pelted his muscular back.

Stiles sauntered over and, as always, kissed the triskele on Derek's back, and ran her cold fingertips down his warmer-than-average skin. The grunt of appreciation that came from Derek's throat made Stiles giggle as she walked to the bathroom and began to shower.

By the time she was finished showering and had dressed- the girl was smart enough to always keep clothes and bathroom products at the Hale house in case of a random pack sleepover- Derek was up and doing a lazy strip-tease of his pajama pants. Stiles rolled her eyes as the werewolf sent her a suggestive wink. The girl looked away as her boyfriend finished undressing, only going into the bathroom once he had hopped into the shower.

Brushing her teeth, Stiles ruffled up her damp hair to let it dry off more. Just as she spat out her toothpaste, Stiles felt warm arms circling her waist. Hot lips ran up and down her neck, teeth nipping her ear and a tongue darting out against her jawline. Despite the arousal rising in the pit of her stomach, Stiles managed to shout at Derek and push him away before throwing his toothbrush at him.

It was odd how playful her Alpha could be in the mornings, when he was still tired. Then again, Derek was always relaxed and playful around her. It wasn't until the rest of the pack was added into the equation that his macho 'I'm-the-Alpha-hear-me-roar' side came out. It was all about intimidation. Stiles wasn't intimidated by Derek because she had seen the true him. Derek didn't want to loose his credibility with his pack, so he didn't allow them to see his true colors.

Stiles, though, was fortunate enough to have to deal with her playful/horny/cuddly werewolf boyfriend in the mornings.

Finishing up with her teeth, Stiles watched Derek out of the corner of her eye as she put on a light makeup. It always humored her to see him grow his large fangs just to brush them. The first few times she had seen him do this, the girl had burst into laughter. Now, though, she managed to choke down her chuckles and get on with her morning routine.

Derek was still upstairs by the time Stiles finished getting ready. She kissed his cheek and hopped down the stairs to the kitchen, where Lydia and Isaac- the only other early-risers in the pack- were already up and sitting at the table together, talking. It seemed that Isaac had already started breakfast, as there was a bowl of batter on the countertop and a skiddle with two cooking puddles on the stove.

Stiles set about getting the sausage, bacon, and eggs together- neccessities when dealing with a pack of ravenous teenage werewolves- as she listened to Isaac and Lydia argue, once again, about which Harry Potter movie was the best. Despite her 'princess' appearal, Lydia was a geek at heart.

"No way!" said redhead exclaimed as she sipped her coffee. "Sirius _dies_ in the fifth! There's no _way _it could be the best. And besides, it deviates _terribly_ from the book!"

"But there are so many good moments in it!" Isaac fought back. "And it _is _a good movie if you haven't read the books."

Lydia gasped indignantly. "Lahey, I swear to God, if you tell me you have _not_ read the books-"

"No! I have! Dozens of times! I'm just _saying_..."

Stiles stopped listening as she heard footsteps. Just as she predicted, Erica, Allison, and Boyd all make their half-slumbering ways into the kitchen, complimenting the smell of food that was currently wafting upstairs and saying their good mornings to everyone. Stiles batted Boyd's hand away as the werewolf reached for a piece of bacon. "You know the rules, Vernon! _No eating _until _everyone_ is at the table!" It was a rule that Stiles's mother had instilled in her, and as she had to have many lonely dinners with her father working late, the girl had made sure to pass on the rule to her pack. Boyd sighed, but listened to Stiles and sat next to Lydia and Erica, who were comparing nails as Allison greeted Isaac with a smile.

Just a few moments later than Stiles predicted, shoving and grumbling could be heard as Derek, Scott, and Jackson fought their way downstairs. By the time they made it to the kitchen, all three werewolves had half-transformed with eyes and fangs. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison quickly reprimanded them, demanding that they sit down and act civilized.

Stiles passed out the food like how she had memorized it so long before- three pancakes for Isaac, one for Allison and Lydia, along with eggs and sausage for the prior and egg whites for the latter, two pancakes and all the rest for Boyd, sausage and eggs- mixed together, mind you- for Erica, a pancake and two heaping servings of bacon for Scott, and one serving of everything for Derek.

"Thank you, Stiles!" the pack intoned before digging in. Stiles watched for a minute, content to just be there with her family. Being with the pack for breakfast was always a bittersweet thing, half reminding her of melancholy memories with her mother, and half reminding her of the promising future she had with her pack.

Like usual, Stiles would stare until Derek forced a plate into her hands- two pancakes and a side of bacon- and kissed her cheek. The pack would make numerous sounds of disapproval- ranging from Jackson gagging to Scott making a loud 'eww' noise- and Derek would roll his eyes at him before placing Stiles in her seat.

The pack ate happily until duty called- either werewolf business, school, or work. But until then, Stiles was content to be with her new and crazy family.

* * *

**please review~~**


	17. Day 17 - Spooning

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 17 - SPOONING**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**A/N: This chapter is mainly angst!**

* * *

The nightmares were the worst.

Derek would pretend to fall asleep, waiting until Stiles fell asleep and then an hour more. Like clockwork, the nightmares came.

It started with Stiles twitching. Her eye, her fingers, her knee. Then, she would whimper. Derek stroked her hair, trying to shush her before the drastic measures were needed. Usually, it would work, and the girl would fall into a peaceful slumber, one hand over Derek's chest and the other under her pillow for the coolness.

Sometimes, though...

Stiles's whimpers didn't subside, and Derek frowned, eyebrows furrowing together. The next whimper that flew from Stiles's throat was more like a sob and a cry of pain mixed together. Derek sighed, pulling Stiles's head onto his stomach and massaging her arm with one hand, the other rubbing circles over her back and collarbone respectively as she tossed and turned.

Usually, by this time, Stiles would either wake up and sob into Derek's shoulder, or she would fall back to sleep.

Derek had often seen Stiles's nightmares.

But he had never expirienced one of her night terrors.

And he never wanted to again.

Stiles's tossing and turning grew worse, her sobs growing louder and louder. Suddenly, the girl was full-fledged _screaming_, the cries tearing from her throat painfully and echoing through the whole house. Derek jumped, not expecting the shrieks, and flinched as Stiles's spasming limbs flung out towards him.

"NO! NO! NO!" the girl screamed, tears faling down her face freely.

"STILES!" Derek exclaimed, grabbing the girl from behind and pinning her arms so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Sitting up on the bed, Derek placed Stiles in his lap and held her back to his stomach in an odd, upright-spooning position.

Suddenly, the bedroom door slammed open. In the hallway stood a completely wolfed-out pack, with Scott and Isaac in the lead. When they saw Stiles, Scott and Lydia rushed forward.

"What's happening?" Lydia asked with tears in her eyes as she tried to help Derek calm the girl by stroking her face.

"Night terror," Scott said, his face pained. "She hasn't had one for years..."

"What do we do?" Derek asked, voice strained. Stiles was still screaming her head off, her shrieks growing dangerously dry and threatening to crack her voice for the night and day beyond.

Scott gently grabbed one of Stiles's hands, and Derek could see the black veins of pain running from his girlfriend to his Beta. Quickly, still hugging Stiles's midsection, Derek grabbed either of the girl's biceps and forced her pain into his own hands, closing his eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

He didn't understand how someone could feel so much pain without any physical harm.

After only a few moments, Stiles's screams quieted to soft whimpers. Scott let out a heavy sigh, pulling Lydia away from the couple and going to hug Allison at the door. "She should be alright, now."

Without thinking, Derek asked the beta, "What did you do before you could take her pain?"

Scott's eyes grew a sad, pained look. "Held her down until she stopped screaming."

The pack left due to Scott's demands- being second-in-command was useful at times- and left Derek reeling at the new discovery. Scott's old cure for night terrors seemed... terrible and... Derek shuddered at the thought.

Laying down on the bed, the werewolf was astonished to find that his girlfriend was still asleep. Nuzzling her neck, Derek gave the girl tender kisses until she stopped whimpering.

With a contented sigh now that his girlfriend wasn't having a night terror anymore, Derek pulled the girl's back into his stomach and kissed her hair until even her whimpers stopped.

In the dead of the night, Derek whispered to her, "I love you."

* * *

**did you like the angst and Derek!feels?**

**please review if you did!**


	18. Day 18 - Doing Something Together

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 18 - DOING SOMETHING TOGETHER**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: dont own**

**Warnings: blood and violence, maybe language (i can't remember)**

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters to write! Please enjoy it!**

* * *

Derek ducked under the wolfsbane bullet, whirling around and snarling loudly, baring his teeth and claws at the shooter. He charged, dodging two more bullets, and tackled the shooter. Unfortunately, the girl also had knives. She pulled one out, screaming to prepare her muscles as she stabbed the Alpha's collarbone, in between the v-shaped bones.

Derek howled in pain, clawing at the hand and rolling away, knife still in his shoulder. Getting on all fours, the Alpha's red eyes flashed brightly as his muscles began to ripple and stretch, his bones snapping and changing as he transformed into a grizzy-sized, purely obsidian-black wolf.

The girl before him grinned and placed her gun in its holster, pulling out two twin blades, both about the thickness and length of either of Derek's forearms. She held them up, sheilding her face and torso, as she waited for Derek to move.

The Alpha's eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl's all-black ensemble, complete with a black bandana over her mouth and nose. For a druid-in-training, the girl looked something odd like a hunter. Then again, it had been Christ Argent who gave her the weapons training. That combined with Deaton's spell-binder training, and Derek was screwed.

With a shout, the girl launched herself at the Alpha, only to be knocked back by the enormous wolves's paws. With his teeth, Derek tore the bandana from the girl's face, letting out a petulant whine as the girl's lips lifted into a grin. As she began laughing, Derek shifted back to his human form, reaching for the extra pair of pants he had brought in case the Wolf had made an appearance.

"Don't laugh, Stiles. Training is serious."

Stiles rolled her eyes as she shed her black leather jacket and gauntlets, loosening her kevlar corset to alow for breathing room. Derek frowned at his girlfriend as she threw her arms around his shoulders, a puppy-dog look on her face. "I'm just off my game today- you _know_ that I can kick ass, normally!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yes, you can kick Isaac's and Scott's asses, but you have _yet_ to beat me."

Stiles was still pounting, but nodded in defeat. "I know."

Derek chuckled at his girlfriend's whininess and turned to go into the house.

An excruciating pain in his back made the werewolf stumble forward, gasping and gripping the hole in his stomach. A heavy blow on his ankles made his feet fall from under him, and Derek let out a grunt as he landed on his backside. Stiles was straddling his torso with a knife biting into his neck, blood leaking from his jugular as he growled at her.

"You _shot_ me!"

Stiles giggled. "I _beat _you... Besides, you'll heal."

Derek glared at the girl, only to receive a laugh in return. "I _wuv_ you!" Stiles exclaimed with a grin as she kissed Derek's bloodied lips.

"Bitch."

"Quit being a baby!"

"You _shot_ me in the _chest_!"

"But I beat you!"

"_And_ almost killed me!"

"Ah, details."

* * *

**ah, derek- details.**

**lol. i loved writing this chappie!**

**please review if you liked it!**


	19. Day 19 - In Formal Wear

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 19 - IN FORMAL WEAR**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**A/N: This is from papa!Stilinski's point of view! Yay!**

* * *

It had taken a while for Sheriff Stilinski to get used to the idea of his daughter dating Derek Hale. The Derek Hale. The Derek Hale who was six years older than his daughter. The Derek Hale who was an _adult_, while his daughter was still a _minor_. But, after a long 'chat' with Derek, the Sheriff realized that Derek had no intentions of bedding his daughter before they were married. The boy had been raised right, the Sheriff came to find out. He was old-fashioned and was embarrassed by the notion of taking his relationship with Stiles to a more _intimate _level. What worried the Sheriff was that Stiles herself didn't seem to mind, if the couple ever came to that. She actually seemed to want it- much more than Derek seemed to. Then again, it could have just been the intimidation of his girlfriend's father staring him down while cleaning his newest gun, a gift from Chris Argent, and counting his four dozen wolfsbane bullets.

But the Sheriff had grown used to seeing Derek- and the whole pack, for that matter- sitting on his living room couch and cuddling with his daughter. Derek always maintained an appropriate amount of displays of affection whenever the Sheriff was around, and the pack attested to the fact that the boy- as he was still extremely young in the Sheriff's eyes, making Stiles even _younger_- was good to Stiles and never forced anything upon her. Stiles and Isaac told the Sheriff how Derek treated the tom-boy like a lady, opening doors for her and pushing in her chair at meals, even kissing her chastely on the cheek rather than on the lips in greeting. Not that the Sheriff protested to _all _physical interaction, but Stiles was his baby girl- his princess. He didn't want to think of his baby girl as making out and groping and having -... _relations. _He shivered at the thought.

It was actually the Sheriff who invited Derek to the annual Beacon Hills Officer and Militant Ball, not his daughter. The girl's eyes nearly bounced out of their sockets when her father looked Derek in the eye and said, "The Ball. Take my daughter and treat her right. Don't be late, son... And wear a tux." It was as polite an invitation as the Sheriff could manage to the man who was stealing his baby girl away.

Now, a wine glass in hand- with grapejuice in it, to Stiles's plea- the Sheriff looked over his daughter and the boy fondly, a smile cracking into his features as he reminisced on the first Ball he had taken Claudia to. Derek had worn a tux, as per instruction, and looked dapper in the sharp black fabric, a red tie around his neck. It had been humorous, actually, when Derek showed up to drive Stiles with the loose fabric length in hand. He had admitted to the Sheriff that he didn't know how to tie a tie. The occasion had never come up before, and the boy explained softly, with a glisten in his eyes, that his father had passed away before the occasion came up to where he would need to learn how. So the Sheriff had taken Derek aside while Melissa was still upstairs doing Stiles's makeup, explaining every loop and knot to the boy, watching as Derek nodded and smiled when the tie was done.

The Sheriff's eyes went from the posh boy to his daughter, and a few tears gathered in his eyes. The tom-boy was dressed in a floor-length gown, colored a mixture of dark and bright reds to match her boyfriend's tie. The gown itself aws gorgeous, with sparkling organza sleeves that topped off the girl's shoulders, the dress a plain silk with the same organza flowing from her knees to the tile flooring. But Stiles herself was the most beautiful thing. Her hair- too short to do much with- had been brushed back and sprayed with a light sparkle, her face done up with only a light amount of makeup, a natural flush over her cheeks and eyelids with long, deep brown lashes spreading up and out from her amber eyes. Melissa had been sparing with the red lipstick, which the Sheriff had to thank her for, but the color was still bright enough to accentuate the girl's white grin.

Stiles's eyes were locked on Derek's, her hands holding onto his suit jacket tightly from pure love- and perhaps a bit of nerves. Derek had a small, content smile on his face as he gazed back at Stiles, his hand on her lower back- but not too low, the Sheriff thought with a smirk- and the other gently prying one of her hands off his jacket. The Sheriff's smirk turned to a beaming grin when Derek gently kissed Stiles's hand, whispering consolingly to her before intertwining their fingers and leading her into the waltz. Stiles's bubbling laugh lifted through the room as Derek's smile turned to a grin that reached all the way up to his eyes.

Nodding in approval, the Sheriff moved over to the snack table. For the rest of the night, he watched over his daughter and her boyfriend from afar, thanking the Lord that his daughter had found a good boy. The Sheriff knew about the crush Stiles had on the Whittlemore boy for the longest time, and he was relieved that she had found someone else. Despite the boy's past, Derek was a good kid- the Sheriff could clearly see that much.

"Steve?"

The Sheriff looked away from his daughter, blushing lightly as he took his date's hand. "Sorry, Melissa. Just... thinking."

Melissa grinned, and the Sheriff felt his knees shake a tad at the beautiful woman's smile. "She's safe, Steve. He may not look it, but Derek's a good boy."

The Sheriff nodded and kissed Melissa's hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. "I know, Melissa. I know."

* * *

**PAPA!STILINSKI AND MAMA!MCCALL! I SHIPS IT!**

**Please review! XD**


	20. Day 20 - Dancing

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 20 - DANCING**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. :*(**

**A/N: This is the same setting/situation as the last chapter, but from Derek's and Stiles's POV.**

* * *

Stiles's hand nervously dug into Derek's suit jacket as she felt his unnaturally warm hand on her lower back. She had noticed that her father was watching over them closely for the past hour or so, and the girl was growing exceedingly nervous. She didn't know if the Sheriff was judging them or waiting for Derek to slip up- put his hand too low or kiss her too long or something of that nature- but she couldn't help the nerves that made her wrinkle up her boyfriend's jacket.

Derek chuckled at the girl and gently pried her hand from his jacket, kissing her palm soothingly. Stiles let out a shivering sigh as Derek's oddly soft lips and warm breath carressed her skin. "Don't worry, Stiles," the man said quietly to her. "He's just doing his job. Anyways... he's been nice to me before, so why would he jump in now? It's not like he can use _those_ bullets here, so no worries... Maybe."

Stiles let out a bubbling laugh that soothed Derek's own well-hidden nerves. "Alright, alright. I'm just... struggling with the fact that he's _not _struggling." Derek shook his head, and Stiles cocked an eyebrow.

"I can smell it on him and see it in his eyes everytime we meet, Stiles. He's struggling to let go... Upset, worried, scared out of his mind... But he also trusts you, trusts _me _to take care of you..."

Stiles smirked. "You can smell all of that?"

Derek simply shrugged before dropping the conversation, bringing their fingers to intertwine as he raised his chest. Stiles followed suit just as a happy, uplifting tune rose from the orchestra on the stage. "Shall we?"

Stiles giggled again, feeling frustrated that Derek could do this- make her a giggling pile of girly-girl goo. "We shall!"

Derek led Stiles into the waltz, chuckling under his breath and kissing her hand tenderly every time she slipped up or stepped on his feet. The girl was blushing furiously, punching Derek's arm repeatedly as she cursed him in a hushed tone. After a few more times of Stiles running over Derek's feet, the man tightened an arm around her waist and lifted her into the air. Stiles squeaked as Derek lifted her for a moment, holding her in the air before settling her back down on his feet.

"I'm gonna mess up your dress shoes!" the girl protested with embarrassment in her tone. Derek shook his head, shrugging.

"Shoe polish does wonders."

Stiles smiled softly, and Derek could see the silent thanks behind her lips. The couple continued to dance even as the vibrant waltz music turned into a softer, slower tune. Soon enough, they were slow dancing, Stiles with both of her hands around Derek's neck, Derek with his arms wrapped around the girl's petite waist. Stiles sighed, leaning her hand against Derek's shoulder. The man shivered as her breath fell upon his neck, her lips barely touching his skin as she whispered in a voice so quiet that only Derek could hear, "I love you."

The man smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his cheek against Stiles's hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

**I know- its really short. I'm sorry! :(**

**Please review, though!**


	21. Day 21 - Baking or Cooking

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 21 - BAKING OR COOKING**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: The next chapter will be a long one! Enjoy for now!**

* * *

"So you'll bake the cake, and I'll grill the steaks? Wow. Take _that_, gender stereotypes!" Stiles exclaimed as she fist-bumped the air. Derek rolled his eyes at the girl but smirked when he had his back turned. It was the Fourth of July, and Derek had decided to include his pack in his old family traditions for the holiday. Normal, human families normally had hotdogs and hamburgers. Werewolves had dozens and dozens of raw steaks. Of course, Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Danny all refused to eat raw steaks, though, as did Scott and Jackson. Derek knew that the two would get taste buds for raw meat soon enough, though, so he said nothing of it.

It was a fantastic occasion, the Fourth of July. Stiles had already decorated the Hale house with red, white, and blue decorations of all sorts- streamers, banners, and at least half a ton balloons. Outside, in the large back area that was treeless and had been dubbed the official backyard of the Hale pack house, Stiles had convinced Derek to set up a few picnic tables and hang balloons and lanterns from the trees. Three large boxes of fireworks and fire-based toys, mostly poppers, sparklers, and a surprisingly large amount of Roman candles, sat on the back porch, waiting to be used.

At the moment, Derek and Stiles were getting ready for the pack to arrive. Allison and Danny had both promised to bring chips, dips, and other snacks, so Stiles and Derek were focusing on the main courses. Stiles had nonchalantly brought up the steak situation, and Derek admitted, with a fierce blush, that he couldn't cook steaks on the old-fashioned charcoal grill. The last time he had attempted it, the newly-refurnished Hale house had almost been burned down. So, Stiles offered to cook the steaks. She and her father still had an old-fashioned charcoal grill that she had been cooking on since she was old enough to walk. It had been after Stiles got the steaks out that Derek suggested he bake a cake, since every time Stiles tried to cook any dessert other than ice cream, it ended in sorrowful ashes.

"Gender stereotypes be damned!" Derek heard Stiles shout as she ran outside with the first plate of steaks. He chuckled lightly to himself as he set about preparing for a half-chocolate, half-vanilla cake- the standard for holidays, or so he was told. Looking outside as he set the first cake in the oven, Derek frowned. Stiles was slaving over the hot grill, wiping sweat from her forehead and hands. Derek could hear his girlfriend's rasps as she struggled beneath the hot sun. It hadn't been that long, he knew, maybe only about fifteen minutes, but they were in the middle of summer in California. And Stiles was only human.

So, Derek grabbed two ice-cold water bottles from the fridge and made his way outside. Stiles jumped and squeaked when Derek held one of the bottles up to the back of her neck, but relaxed easily when Derek let the water drip between her shoulderblades. "Mm... Thanks, Der..."

The werewolf kissed Stiles's cheek as he came to her side, having her drink from the other bottle. "Maybe you should teach me how to do this, in case you're ever not around while we want more steaks." Derek would never admit to Stiles how he just wanted her to go inside before she got heatstroke _again_.

"Yeah, sure!" Stiles exclaimed happily, a white grin on her face. She quickly set about showing Derek all the parts of the grill, making sure he knew how to load the charcoal and let it cool, how to douse it when it got too hot and how to get the meat on without getting any black grit on it. She held his hands and let him flip the steaks, laughing when he dropped one on the ground. "We'll give that one to Scott." Derek enjoyed the marinade, mostly because the smell was good to his sensative nose and made his mouth water. Stiles laughed when Derek bit down on a raw steak absent-mindedly, chewing as he concentrated on flipping the steaks.

As soon as the steaks were done, Derek dragged Stiles inside the house. The cake was done only a short few minutes later, and the werewolf took it out and let Stiles sample a small piece before he set it aside. "I'm going to teach you to bake," Derek said strongly, nodding his head as he gestured for Stiles to gather the ingredients. Three broken eggs and two cups of spilt flour later, Stiles and Derek had a chunky-looking batter going. The two were covered in flour, sugar, and egg, but they only laughed and smiled as they mixed the batter up. Derek showed Stiles how to flour the pan and how to set the oven on a convection setting, explaining about the cycle of air that made the cake moist. He let her pour the batter, looking over how a good chunk of it somehow made it onto the floor and walls of his kitchen, and taught her how to test a baked cake to see if it was done or not.

By the time the pack arrived, Derek and Stiles were both terrible messes. The pack laughed at them, Scott and Isaac especially, before Lydia sent the two off to shower and change. Stiles and Derek sent each other meaningful looks as they parted ways to their separate bathrooms.

And if half of the steaks were charred a bit too much, and if one of the cakes was burnt to a crisp, none of the pack said anything because their Alpha and his mate were happily gazing into each other's eyes all night.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! *puppydog eyes***


	22. Day 22 - In Battle, Side-by-Side

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 22 - IN BATTLE, SIDE-BY-SIDE**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Violence, blood and gore, and maybe cursing (I can't remember if there is or not, but there probably is.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. :*(**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter in the series! Yay! Quick note: Whenever I write Sterek, it will be genderbent. I don't have anything against slash or slash writers, I just can't write any good slash, myself. And anyways, I prefer fem!Stiles in romance stories. I feel like female emotional views are good for romance stories. Thank you! :)**

* * *

Stiles let out a loud, pained cry as she was thrown against a tree trunk. A furious roar resounded through the forest at Stiles's shout, and Derek charged at the ten-foot Golem that had thrown his girlfriend. The werewolf, in his blind rage, didn't see the Golem's enchanter throw a fireball curse his way. When it impacted- right in the middle of Derek's chest- Stiles let out a scream. "DEREK!"

The Alpha howled in pain, falling to the ground on his hands and knees. Stiles screamed in rage, throwing her arms up towards the enchanter. Blue lightning spurted from the girl's fingertips and raced towards the old, withered woman, only stopping at her invisible forcefield. Stiles's eyes squinted as she growled, her irises and pupils blending into a pure, glowing white as she strengthened her magic towards the old woman.

From his position on the ground, Derek looked up. Only a moment later, the enormous mud Golem grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air and slamming him into the ground. One of his Beta's shouted his name, but the Alpha couldn't tell who it was as he was occupied with trying to pry the Golem's hands from his windpipe. With a snarl, the werewolf slashed the Golem's wrist with his claws, completely severing the hand. The creature staggered backwards, grumbling lowly as its hand regrew. Healed, it charged back at Derek, who now had Boyd and Isaac flanking him.

Meanwhile, Stiles was attacking the enchanter's shield with every spell she could think of. The runes she had tattooed on either of her hips and shoulder blades were glowing brightly, burning through her shirt as she brought forth as much magic as she could. The enchanter threw her head back, laughing in an evil cackle at Stiles's fortuneless attacks. Allison began firing arrows at the old woman, coming to stand next to Stiles.

"Why is nothing working?" the hunter asked loudly, her eyebrows furrowed.

Stiles growled deep in her throat, replying with a sharp, "I don't _know_, dammit! Lightning _aways_ works!"

"Well what else always works?!" Allison bit back, making the younger girl screech in exasperation.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Derek and his Beta's were attacking the Golem with everything they had, mud, blood, and fur flying everywhere. Loud roars, snarls, and howls lifted from the pack as they grew more and more tired. Scott and Boyd were both slowing down from heavily bleeding, slow-healing wounds. Isaac was stumbling around as he tried to fight and defend Erica at the same time- who was unconscious on the ground with a welt on her head- and it was evident he had a concussion that didn't want to heal. Peter was leaning heavily against a tree, nursing at least a dozen majorly broken bones and roaring at the Golem in an attempt to confuse it. Derek was up at the front, despite his many bloody wounds, and was attacking the Golem full-force.

Lydia and Danny, having no attack force, were standing a ways off, watching both fights. "Dammit!" Lydia cried, stomping her foot with tears in her eyes. "We can't do _anything_!"

Danny paused, then clamped a hand on the banshee's shoulder. "Maybe we can. C'mon!"

Allison was almost out of arrows, and Stiles was almost out of juice. Her shoulders were sagging, and Allison could see the druid apprentice starting to stumble as she tried to get her footing. The hunter bit her lip, going for the last arrow in her quiver and firing it before she heard a loud cry. From above, in the trees, Lydia and Danny were throwing rocks, broken branches, pine cones, and anything else they could find at the Golem. Allison let her gaze fall on the creature, and her eyes widened. "GUYS!" she shouted to the two. "KEEP THROWING! YOU'RE SLOWING IT DOWN!"

Danny and Lydia high-fived before aiming harder than before, relying on the never-ending supply of pine cones to slow the creature down. As the Golem grew slower, the enchanter grew stronger. Stiles supposed it was because the power the woman was using to keep the Golem alive was returning to her. With an evil grin, the enchanter lifted a single, bony finger towards the girl and, with a flick of the wrist, slung her across the forest.

Stiles landed next to where Derek had temporarily retreated to catch his breath, slamming into the ground with a wretched moan. Derek whirled around, catching the girl's shoulders before her head could make contact with the ground. "Stiles," he gasped out, pulling her close to his chest. The girl let out a cough, her breath sounding shallow and raspy, her eyelids drooping as she clawed at Derek's shirt. "Stiles, look at me. _Stiles_."

The girl tilted her head up, her breathing growing rougher and rougher as Derek rested a hand on the back of her head. "D-Der..." she coughed, her body shaking from exhaustion. "I- I can't... I'm tired..." The simple childness of the statement made Derek let loose a short, deranged chuckle.

"I know, Stiles, but you need to get up. We need to take this bitch down, alright? Get up, Stiles. C'mon!"

"T-Together..." the girl gasped, and Derek nodded.

"Together."

The Alpha supported his girlfriend with an arm wrapped around her waist, her arm wrapped around his neck. The couple was breathing heavily together, their hearts in balance as they leaned against one another. Derek wiped blood from Stiles's forehead, his hand rubbing the burning rune on her hip. Looking at the werewolf, Stiles managed a small smirk. Not being able to help himself, Derek bent his head and kissed Stiles's lips with a passion that cought only be brought on by imminent death.

A spark went through Stiles's lips, connecting with Derek's and making his heart jump. He withdrew to see the girl's eyes looking even weaker, her arms and legs shaking violently. With a soft groan, Stiles's knees gave out. "Stiles!" Derek caught her, running over to the tree where Allison was hiding behind, Danny and Lydia sitting above, still pelting the Golem. "Allison, watch her," he demanded, running off to help fight before the hunter could reply.

Somehow, the kiss had strengthened Derek. He felt more alert, more complete, than before. His strength felt renewed, his speed and his stamina rising once again to their initial force. With a malicious smile, the werewolf let his eyes flash a dangerous shade of red before he charged the enchanter.

The old woman looked on at Derek arrogantly, a smirk on her features. The Alpha slashed repeatedly at the enchanter's shield, trying to force it down. The woman cackled and snarled, "You'll never get to me, darling. Just accept death- like your little _pet_."

A sudden, burning rage filled Derek's stomach, and he let out the most ear-shattering, heart-stopping roar that had ever been heard in Beacon Hills. The enchanter's eyes widened, and she took a surprised step backwards. Derek felt a sudden power fill his heart, and all he could think about was Stiles's face- weak, broken, bloody, full of despair. His eyes flashed a bright white, and he slammed his body into the shield, shattering it with a loud _CRACK_ that filtered through the forest. The Golem was suddenly a pile of mush and pine cones, and the enchanter was thrown back into the ground.

Derek, snarling and lifting his chest high, stalked over to the old woman and grabbed her by her throat. Leaning in close to her face, Derek hissed, "Not. My. Mate." And before Scott could shout a protest, the Alpha had bit the enchanter's neck, whipping his head back and tearing her throat out. A bloody, gurgling mess, the old woman fell to the ground.

It took him a moment, but Derek eventually managed to calm himself down enough to hone his senses again. The first thing he noticed was the screaming. He heard Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Isaac all shouting at each other.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"AND TELL THEM _WHAT_?!"

"SHUT IT! STILES NEEDS HELP-"

"Oh, _God_- STILES!"

"STILES!"

Derek's breath caught in his throat, and he charged full-speed over to the tree. Jackson, Danny, Boyd, Erica, and Peter were making a ring around the four shouting teenagers. Jackson looked angry and nervous. Danny and Erica were holding each other, trying not to cry, although Erica also looked like she was trying to keep from tearing someone's head off. Boyd looked stoic, but Derek could see the worry in his eyes, the pungent scent of fear lifting from the boy's pores. Peter's eye was twitching as he crouched down next to the teenagers. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" he snarled lowly, though his voice was powerful and demanding. The four were instantly silenced, the only sound that of Stiles's gasping.

Derek shoved his pack aside, going to pull Stiles off of Lydia's lap and into his arms. Stiles's eyes were twitching open and closed, her fingers shaking as she clawed at Derek's chest, trying to grab a hold of him. "What the _Hell _happened?" the Alpha growled, eyes flashing as he looked to Allison for an answer. The hunter winced at the sharp glare from her leader, quickly going to explain.

"I don't know. You came over to with her, and she started shaking and gasping when you left."

"What _exactly_ happened?" Peter asked, a strong hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Derek? What _exactly_ happened when you came over to check on Stiles?"

Derek's mind was reeling even worse than when he had been fighting, his heart fluttering in his chest cavern as he gripped Stiles tighter to his chest. The girl whimpered, burrowing her face in the werewolf's shirt as she panted. Her body was growing extremely cold, her arms and neck covered in goosebumps that Derek tried to soothe by vigorously rubbing her skin. "I brought her over here for protection because she had fainted- she was completely drained of her magic- and told Allison to watch her. I kissed her and then-"

"What did you feel when you kissed her?" Peter asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"What did you feel when you kissed her?" the older werewolf asked again exasperatedly.

"I don't know!" Derek snapped. "Angry? Furious? Like I wanted to tear that damn enchanter apart?"

"You _did _tear that 'damn enchanter' apart," Jackson deadpanned, only to be growled at by more than half the pack.

"What did you feel from _Stiles_?" Peter continued, ignoring the snarky beta.

Derek paused, looking down at Stiles's ashen face. Her lips were turning a light blue which alarmed the Alpha to no ends. Her fingernails were purple, and her goosebumps were growing rather than going away with Derek's furious rubbing. "I- I felt a spark..."

"Kiss her again!" Peter exclaimed.

"_What_?"

"_Kiss her again_! Subconsciously, Stiles sent you her power. It was just enough to give you the strength to defeat the enchanter, but now, without her magic, Stiles will die- _is_ dying. Kiss her again, and the magic should return to her body."

"_SHOULD_?!" Scott screeched angrily.

Derek ignored his beta, looking at his girlfriend's fluttering, slowly closing eyes. Gently, he leaned his neck down and kissed her freezing lips. For a moment, he felt nothing. But just as he was about to pull away and scream at Peter that it wasn't working, Derek felt that little spark again. It was a warmth that pooled in his stomach before rising through his throat and to his lips. As soon as the heat left him, Derek pulled back and inspected Stiles's face.

There were several moments of pregnant, tentative silence. The pack was shifting, whimpering, and clutching to each other as they watched their Alpha's mate writhe. Suddenly, the color began returning to Stiles's pallor face. Derek breathed an audiable sigh of relief, nuzzling the girl's cheek. Stiles moaned, turning her now overly-_warm_ body into Derek's chest. Her head resting on his shoulder, Stiles nestled her face in the crook of Derek's neck. The werewolf consoled himself by listening to the finally relaxing pace of his girlfriend's heart, relishing the feeling of her warm breath on his neck.

As he stood, Derek lifted his moist eyes towards his pack. "Meet up at the house. I'm taking Stiles to Deaton's, but I'll meet you there soon."

There was no room for opposition in Derek's voice, so the pack did as they were told. Derek turned in the reverse direction, sniffing out Stiles's Jeep by the scent of Cheetos, Adderall, and- to his distaste- Stiles's blood. As he walked towards the vehicle, Derek indulged himself in peppering his girlfriend's forehead with soft kisses. Stiles whimpered and turned over in the werewolf's arms, her hands wrapping around his bicep and holding on for dear life. Unable to stop himself, Derek chuckled at her actions. "It's alright, Stiles," he whispered to her, kissing her forehead once more. "You're going to be alright. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Sappy ending. I'm sorry! I was trying to finish it quickly! :(**

**Please review!**


	23. Day 23 - Fighting

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 23 - FIGHTING**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T (for cursing and violence)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"Where were you?" was the first thing out of Derek's mouth when Stiles arrived at Hale house, arms laden with groceries and face red, hair sticking to her forehead with sweat.

"What?"

"Where were you?" Derek repeated, his arms crossed and brows furrowed. Stiles cocked an eyebrow at the werewolf, feeling anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"Dude! I just got here and I have, like, fifty bags! Gimme a second and I'll-"

Derek grabbed Stiles's wrist as she made to leave the room, making the girl gasp and drop her bags. "Where. Were. You?" the Alpha asked once more, enunciating on each word.

Stiles scowled, feeling irritated. "Why does it _matter_?"

Derek growled low in his throat, eyes flashing red, and Stiles couldn't help but gasp. She pulled her arm back, but Derek's grip wouldn't allow her to move. "Derek, _stop it_," she ground out, her face turning dark as she glowered.

Derek lowered his face closer to Stiles's, drawing his lip back in a snarl. "You missed the pack meeting. We had no clue where you were and-"

"I was getting groceries because _someone_ and his _puppies_ eat tons and tons of food a day! I practically had to buy out Walmart! Do you know how much food is at Walmart? And I completely cleaned them out of Doritos-"

"_Stiles_!" Derek snapped, almost roaring at her. The girl's eyes grew wide, her mouth dropping open slightly. Her heart hitching, Stiles pulled backwards again, feeling panic growing. Derek had never acted like this before, and she didn't understand why he was doing such now.

"You _need_ to let us- let _me_- know whenever you won't be at a meeting or if you're just playing hooky-"

"I _wasn't_ playing hooky," Stiles defended herself, trying to still her heart. "I was just-"

"I don't _care_, Stiles!" Derek exclaimed, his grip on her wrist tightening. Stiles flinched, but the hand didn't loosen. "You _have_ to let me know- call me, text me, _something_! I'm your _Alpha_, and-"

Stiles's fear was temporarily replaced with anger. She scoffed and pushed a finger at Derek's chest. "Well, guess what, Mr. _Alpha_- you may be my boyfriend, but you are _not_ the boss of me! You're not even my Alpha! _I'm_ Alpha female, so _you_ should be listening to _me_- And even if I wasn't Alpha female, you can't _control _me! This is a relationship, not a dictatorship! And another thing-"

"_Shut up_, Stiles," Derek growled lowly, eyes flashing a brilliant red. Stiles's anger dissipated, only to be replaced by a churning fear. Derek was slowly growing claws and fangs in his worked-up state, and the druid's apprentice knew she would be no match for him if his wolf managed to take over. Not that she would have blamed him if it did- after all, Derek had been rather stressed lately, as well as having trouble on the full moons with his mind so addled.

With a shock, Stiles realized that it was a full moon that night.

"D-Derek," the girl stammered, pulling her body as far away from the werewolf as she could, her wrist still in his iron grip. "D-Derek, _please_-"

The alpha snarled, closing his eyes tightly. His fangs flashed for a moment before they, andf his claws, disappeared. Slowly, eyes fluttering open, Derek looked at his girlfriend. The look of pure terror over her features made him blink before his gaze caught her wrist, tiny droplets of blood falling to the floor, cuts where his nails were digging into her skin.

A broken gasp choked its way from the werewolf's throat, and he instantly let go of Stiles's wrist. Hugging the appendage close to her chest, Stiles backed against the wall, whimpering softly and looking at her feet. Slowly, cautiously, Derek approached her, hands out. "Stiles, I..."

The girl let out a breathless sob, her body shaking as Derek's fingertips touched her shoulder. The werewolf felt the shudder that ran through her body, smelt the fear pulsating off her in waves. "S-Stiles..."

Stiles shook her head as she pushed herself along the wall, stumbling closer and closer to the door. Her body shaking, the girl whimpered out, "G-Get aw-away..."

"Stiles-" Derek reached out a bit further, his fingertips just brushing Stiles's shoulder. The girl gasped and jumped, making Derek retreat instantly. Still shaking uncontrollably, her face red as she fought against crying, Stiles threw her body out the door, running to her Jeep as quickly as she could. As she hopped in, the girl revved the engine and drove off, reckless and fleeting. She could barely hear Derek shouting at her to come back before the Hale house was behind her, merely spot in the distance.

…

Derek swore and slammed his fist into the wall, splintering the boards and sending his fist straight through to the other side. His throat was clenching, his heart in the pit of his stomach. The wolf in him was snarling in rage, trying to come out and destroy anything and everything it could get its claws on. He had barely been able to hold it in when he was talking to Stiles. He didn't know why his wolf acted up every time Stiles was involved. Peter said it had something to do with hormones and mates and such, but Derek hadn't been listening to intently at the time.

Swearing again, the Alpha whirled around and threw another punch, shattering the glass and boards of the grandfather clock in the corner of his living room. Seeing the debris fling everywhere, feeling the droplet of relief that sated his wolf, Derek let out a loose, ragged howl that shook the house. And then, he rampaged about, bowling over all of the furniture and décor in the room, letting his wolf loose and relieving his anger.

When he was done, Derek dropped to the floor in the middle of the splinters of what once was his living room, bleeding hands balled into fists and his head tucked to his chest. Hot tears built their way up into his eyes, making the Alpha grunt and wipe them away.

"Dammit..." came the curse as Derek fought back the sobs in his throat. "Stiles..."

…

Stiles was weeping openly as she drove through the forest, her wrist pressed into her chest as she drove with one hand. Tears blurring her vision, the girl flicked her neck to get her bangs out of her face. Turning back to the front, the girl screamed and just barely managed to swirve and avoid a tree. Slamming on the breaks, Stiles sat back, her breath heavy as she looked out into the dense fog.

Her head felt light, her chest constricted. Stomach churning, Stiles put her good hand on her throat as she felt her airway clench. A rasp came from her throat, and Stiles just managed to stumble out of her Jeep before her knees gave, sending her sprawling out onto the damp, leafy ground.

Black spots appeared before her eyes, and Stiles let out a raw, "Derek..." before she fell into oblivion.

* * *

**While I do NOT condone abusive relationships, I feel like every serious couple in the world has at least one big, blow-out fight. This is that fight- the one that makes the couple realize how much they love each other and what ends they are willing to go to in order to keep each other safe... And Derek's anger will be explained in the next chapter: "MAKING UP"**

**((ps: I"M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SCHOOL SUCKS!)**


	24. Day 24 - Making Up

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 24 - MAKING UP**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: T (maybe cursing, I can't remember)**

**Warnings: Fluff, mentions of a panic attack, and bad writing.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

"STILES!"

Derek's roar lifted through the trees as he darted back and forth, sniffling and listening for any sign of his girlfriend. Not too long after she left, the werewolf had felt what seemed to be a jolt of lightning course through his heart, a sudden adrenaline flooding his veins. Peter had told him what it was called not too long ago. _Simultas_. Togetherness.

Losing a member of your pack felt like losing a limb. Alphas were close to their pack mates, could feel their pain and their anger, the strong emotions that made their blood get pumping and their breath come in harsh pants. And an Alpha's mate... the link was even stronger. Derek knew when Stiles was sad or angry or in pain or even bored. The one feeling he hadn't gotten from her for a while was the one that always made him lose his breath for a moment- panic.

"STILES!" Derek shouted again, frantically whirling around as he searched for a sign of where the rustic Jeep had gone. The fog was making it hard to see anything, and the wet earth beneath his feet made it practically impossible to pick up a scent. And hearing was not an option, not with the frantic pace of Derek's own heart pounding in his skull and his ears.

"STILES!"

And suddenly, Derek heard it.

"_Derek..."_

It was soft, a whimper at the best, and part of Derek wanted to say that he hadn't truly heard Stiles call out to him. Part of him wanted to say that it was Derek's own insane brain that was making him hallucinate, hear his girlfriend when she wasn't there. The sane part of Derek, of course, said that Stiles was _there_. Just a little bit further and-

He saw her, splayed out on the ground next to her Jeep. Her face was pale, though her cheeks had a speckled flush of panic to them. Her eyelids were closed, but- even from so far away- Derek could see the way her eyes flit back and forth beneath them. Fingers twitched subconsciously against the ground as Stiles's body shook, and Derek could hear the sharp inhales and exhales that ran through the girl's lungs.

"Stiles..."

In only a moment, Derek was at Stiles's side, lifting her up onto his lap as he pulled her into his chest. "Stiles, Stiles please wake up. Please." The werewolf set about draining some of the pain from his girlfriend's body, grunting at the sudden onslaught. Stiles whimpered and curled into Derek's chest, gasping and writhing in distress. Derek massaged her head, threading his fingers through her hair as he kissed her forehead, whispering sweet nothings to her.

Derek had panicked when Stiles hadn't shown up to the meeting. His thoughts had been suddenly racing with thoughts of Deucalion coming back and snatching away his mate, torturing her and making her scream, just to see what it could inflict upon Derek. The Alpha shuddered, feeling the panic rising in his veins once more. He had been angry- furious- at Stiles for making him worry. That, added onto the daily stress of his life (and a bit more, what with his newfound job, Scott and Isaac acting like idiots, and Allison confirming the fact that a new group of hunters was passing through Beacon Hills) had made the werewolf snap.

"I'm so sorry," Derek whispered in Stiles's ear, kissing her cheek as he lifted her into his arms, going to put her in the passenger side of the Jeep.

"'S mm'kay," Stiles murmured, making Derek's eyes widen. He looked down at the girl, who was slumped once more against his chest.

Derek suddenly couldn't imagine letting her go.

He decided to come back later and get the Jeep.

Pocketing the keys to the car, Derek set off back towards his house, Stiles tucked into his arms comfortably. Every curve of her body relaxed perfectly against the crevasses of his own torso, her head dropped onto his shoulder, face in his neck as she breathed against his throat. It sent shivers down Derek's spine at the same time that it made him relax, calm at the assurance of his girlfriend's safety.

It didn't take long enough to reach the house. Derek entered, quickly walking past the living room into the kitchen. He didn't want Stiles waking up and seeing the mess. No need to cause another panic attack for no reason. With one hand, Derek shifted Stiles to where she was using his arm as a sort of seat, her body leaning against his with her knees pressed into his stomach, one of her arms slumped over his shoulder. With his free hand, Derek grabbed a First Aid kit and turned to walk up the stairs- carefully, as to not jostle Stiles or her wrist too much- towards his room.

The Alpha was in the middle of wrapping up the girl's appendage when her eyes futtered open. "D...Der?" came the soft, unsure voice. "W-Where am... Wh-Where are we?"

"Home," Derek said softly, the tone sounding odd with his usually gruff voice. "You're home. I'm taking care of you, alright?"

Stiles nodded, nuzzling her cheek into the man's shoulder as he tried to work. Derek felt his heart drop into his stomach. Stiles was so pure, so innocent... so weak... He had let one little string break- just one- and he had gone on a furious rampage. He had hurt the thing most important to him. Stiles. He had hurt _Stiles_.

"Stop thinkin' s' hard, Der..." the girl mumbled as she nestled herself into the sheets of Derek's bed, sighing contentedly. "'M okay..." she spoke again, yawning widely.

The werewolf snorted at the girl, shaking his head. "No, you won't be... _We _won't be..."

Stiles's eyes shot open. "W-What?"

"Stiles, we-" Derek began, biting his lip. "We can't do this. Not anymore... You get hurt too often..."

"D-Der... don't-"

"We shouldn't see each other anymore."

The crushed look on Stiles's face was enough to make Derek want to kill himself.

"N-No... No, D-Derek, _no_!" she exclaimed, voice still shaky from her panic attack. "Derek, I'm _always_ going t-to get hurt because- because I'm _always _going to follow you g-guys around and- and if you break up with me it won't ch-change anything and- and- and Scott and Isaac'll _kill_ you and I actually _love _you, Sourwolf..."

Derek's eyes were wide by the end of Stiles's speech. She took the moment to her advantage to lean up and kiss the werewolf, full on the mouth. It wasn't a tongue-filled, eating-each-other-up, lustful kiss, but rather innocent and full of emotion and of passion and of peace. Stiles pulled away slowly, leaving their lips just brushing as she whispered, "Please don't leave me."

Unable to speak, Derek simply nodded.

As Stiles slept on his sheets, Derek cuddled her close to his chest, breathing in her scent and marking her with soft kisses and gentle rubs of his cheeks and chin.

Derek knew he would never be able to get rid of Stiles's stubborn scent, so he might as well get used to it.

* * *

**#sick and tired of the UST on Teen Wolf**


	25. Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

Where had it all gone wrong?

Stiles snarled under her breath, her eyes glazing over as she tried to keep her attention on all three Omegas at once. All of the mangy creatures were hunched over, growling with foaming mouths and snapping their jaws at her. Eyes drifting around the forest, Stiles took note of the rest of her pack. Scott and Jackson were back-to-back with at least five Omegas on them, and Boyd and Erica were faring no better with the beasts encircling them. Isaac, Cora, and Peter were all working together on a cluster of at least eight more, while Derek was fighting off two several yards away. Allison was up in the trees, firing arrow after arrow at the Omegas while Danny and Lydia were frantically flipping through a spell book. Stiles had never seen so many Omegas in one spot before, but Peter had explained the odd happenstance as migration of the packless werewolves and the sudden magical pool of the Nemeton.

Claws slicing through the flesh of her arm brought Stiles back to the fight. She pulled away, crying out as her arm was torn. Derek whipped his head around when he heard Stiles's shout, howling in rage when he saw the girl fending off against three Omegas.

Lifting her hands, Stiles closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she called blue flames to encase her arms. She aimed them at the Omegas, catching one on fire completely and sending another one to the ground with burn wounds. The last charged at her, jaws snapping violently-

A sudden force shoved her out of the way. "Agh!" Stiles cried out as she was flung into the mud. Her eyes shot open just in time to see Derek slipping onto his knees, the Omega's jaws latched firmly around his throat. Then, the Omega _ripped_. Stiles let out a wretched scream when she saw flesh and blood spew from her boyfriend's neck. Derek's eyes flashed red before they rolled into the back of his head, his body slumping forward onto the ground with a dull _thud_.

The entire pack turned to their leader, crying out and reaching for him. The Omegas took the chance given to them. All of the beasts went for the throat, just like how the one attacking Stiles had. Fortunately, the pack was ready and managed to fight back- until the others arrived.

At least a dozen more Omegas flooded the scene, and Stiles felt her heart drop. Eyes wide and mouth slack with horror, the girl watched as her pack was slowly engulfed. Eyes flashing over to Derek, Stiles let out a broken sob when she saw the blood that pooled around his down-turned figure. "No!" she shouted in rage, shaking her head and stomping her foot on the ground. "NO!"

A sudden pulse of energy went out through the ground, knocking- oddly- only her pack to their feet. Stiles's hands balled into fists as she raised them into the air, her eyes going stark white- pupil and all- as she let out a loud, long scream from the pit of her stomach. All of the Omegas howled in pain as their skin started to slowly, painfully melt. It seemed like hours to the pack, but was only in fact a few moments, before all of the Omegas were piles of bones and bubbling flesh.

Stiles's mind was blank. Her vision was completely gone, full of only white and specks of blood red. Her body was full of rage, so full that it was bubbling over and threatening to wipe out anything in its path. A static-y noise found its way into Stiles's ears. The noise grew clearer, and the girl felt her breath leave her body. _"STILES!"_

"D-D'r... D'r- k-k-k..." she slurred. A persistant buzzing resounded in her head along with the filling rage, her brain pounding against her skull and making her white-washed vision turn black. A numb, fuzzy feeling- similar to pins and needles- made its way through Stiles's body as she felt a bubbling in her stomach, something warm and wet dripping from her mouth.

"_STILES! LOOK AT ME! LISTEN TO MY VOICE! COME BACK TO US, STILES! STILES!"_

Something soft and warm grabbed Stiles's hand, making the girl's vision firm for a moment.

"STILES! PLEASE, STILES-"

"D'r- Der... Der..."

"STILES!"

"Derek!"

And suddenly, Stiles was on the ground, half of her body in the mud and the other half leaning up against Derek's chest. Even with her hazy vision and shaky hands, the first thing the girl did was reach out and touch the Alpha's neck, staring at it and trying to see the skin through the blood stains. "Derek-" she panted, feeling a panic attack coming on, "Derek-"

And then he had his hands cupping her face, his nose resting next to hers as he breathed on her face gently, forehead rested against hers. Brilliant green eyes were staring into her own topaz ones, a soothing and gentle blanket to calm her nerves. Softly, Derek began to leave peppery kisses along Stiles's face, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so. "You're alright, Stiles, you're alright- we're all alright, okay? Scott, Jackson, Isaac, me- we're all alright, okay? Everything's going to be alright."

Stiles nodded, staring deeply into her boyfriend's eyes, trying to calm herself down with his warm gaze. "D-Derek..." she whimpered, clutching his shirt and pulling him closer.

Derek kissed her ear, breaking their gaze to burrow his face in her neck. "You're okay. Oh, God- you're okay... You're okay..."

* * *

**Sappy ending. Sorry. Please tell me you love me and want to see more.**


	26. Day 26 - Getting Married

**THIRTY DAYS OF US**

**DAY 26 - GETTING MARRIED**

**Pairing: Sterek**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

Stiles looked beautiful.

It was the only thing Derek could think when he saw her walking towards him, a blushing smile on her face, a white veil only skewing the image fractionally. She stumbled a bit in her heels, laughing it off nervously as she continued on towards him.

Derek felt like he couldn't breathe as he took her hand in his. He kissed it gently before lifting her veil, gently laying his lips on either of her cheeks chastely, taking a deep breath as he looked deep into her eyes. Stiles giggled, shaking her head at him. "Don't be nervous," she whispered as they grasped hands, turning to face the stumpy minister.

"Dearly loved, we are here today-"

Derek zoned out, his eyes drifting over to Stiles. She looked like herself- natural and bright, only with a tad of blush on her cheekbones and a gentle, sparkling glaze over her lips. The Alpha's breath hitched when he saw the girl's tongue jut out nervously over the gloss. Warmth pooled in the pit of his stomach, and Derek had to calm himself down. He couldn't just jump Stiles with the kids there.

Speaking of the kids, little Jeremy was stumbling on the stool in front of the couple, letting out a screech as he toppled over. Derek just managed to dart forward and catched him. Stiles let out a delayed sigh of relief as Suzie- a baby of only eight months- clapped her hands and giggled. Jeremy, in his father's black suit jacket with a napkin tucked in his shirt collar ("So I can look like those churchy guys!" "You mean a _priest_, Jer-bear." "Yeah- _that_!"), shook his stand-in Bible, a Batman coloring book, at the baby. "It's not _funny_, Suzie!"

Ingrid, the eleven-year-old who insisted she _didn't_ need to be babysat, but still loved for Stiles to come over because she got to do the much older girl's makeup, shook her head at her younger brother. "It _was_ kinda funny, Jeremy."

"No it _wadn't_!"

"_Wasn't,_" Stiles corrected as she hefted the child out of Derek's arms.

"Can we finish the wedding now?" Ingrid whined petulantly. Stiles shook her head, taking off the toy veil and handing it to the girl before wiping the lip gloss off her mouth. Derek frowned, almost missing the sticky mess's shine.

"Nope," Stiles said, messing up Jeremy's hair as she set him down in favor of picking up Suzie. "_I_ need to change Suzie, if you can't smell that." In fact, Derek could- he had been smelling it for the past half hour. "Derek, watch them for a minute, mm'kay?"

Several hours later, Derek was regretting agreeing to help Stiles babysit. Jeremy and Ingrid were having a very _loud_ argument about who got to have the last chicken nugget. Meanwhile, the fire alarm was going off because Derek had let Stiles try to bake cookies. Unfortunately, she had used baking powder instead of baking soda, causing a mini-eruption. Stiles was rapid-pace cleaning it up, and was fortunately almost done, _right as_ Suzie decided she was hungry. With the baby wailing, the kids screaming, and the fire alarm going off- Derek could see tears welling in Stiles's eyes, and he could hear her heartbeat rising rapidly.

"QUIET!" The Alpha roared, using only his human voice, thank _God_, because Ingrid and Jeremy looked ready to cry. Derek tore the chicken nugget in half and handed either piece to both children before scooping up Suzie, allowing her to gnaw on his finger while he quickly got out a box of Cheerios. He worked wickedly fast, strapping the baby into her high chair and putting a handful of cereal in front of her, a bottle in the microwave by the time he got over to Stiles and helped her up, hugging her tightly before finishing up the oven.

When he stood, wiping his hands on his jeans, Derek saw Stiles staring at him slack-jawed. Then, the tears in her eyes welled further. The girl charged out of the kitchen and into the backyard, the kids yelling after her and getting up to chase her. Derek caught them in either of his arms, carrying them back over to the table and sitting them down. "Stay. Put."

With that, he followed Stiles out into the yard.

Stiles was sitting on the swingset in the dim evening light, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs as she rubbed her damp eyes. Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, Derek walked over to his girlfriend and sat on the swing next to her. They were silent for several moments; then, Derek pulled Stiles's hand off of her lap and held it. Stiles whimpered at this and tried to pull away, shocking the werewolf. He let her go, mostly out of surprise, and watched as she stood and walked back towards the sliding door.

For the next half hour until the children's mother arrived back home from her extra-long day at work, Stiles avoided talking to and looking at Derek. The Alpha was on edge and at a loss for what to do, so he simply stayed close to Suzie. He fed her and changed her diaper, and all the while, Stiles seemed to only get further away.

It was a blessing when they started to walk towards the Camaro. Unfortunately, they had to park outside the housing addition, as they didn't have a permit to park inside for longer than a few hours. So, not _too much_ of a blessing.

The air was crisp, and Stiles shivered in her thin hoodie. Derek saw this and instantly took off his leather jacket, making to drape it over Stiles's shoulders. The girl quickly shoved him off, though, walking forward at a quicker pace. Derek growled in his throat and reached forward, grabbing Stiles's wrist and jerking her back towards him. "Stiles! _What_ is going on with you? You've been avoiding me all night. I get that you're stressed, but what the _Hell_ is wrong with-"

"_Everything_ is wrong with me!" Stiles exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "I can't _cook_, I can't watch over a couple of _kids_, I can't even keep my_ cool_- How the _Hell_ am I going to be a _parent_ someday?!"

Derek let out a breath, dropping Stiles's hand. "Stiles..."

"_You _ are the one good with kids, _you_ are the one that can cook, _you _are the one who knows how to keep his cool- There is _nothing_ I can give you!" Stiles exclaimed, tears running down her face. "I_ want_ to have kids someday, Derek- Hopefully with _you_, but I- I- If I can't even be a _babysitter_ right, how am I gonna be a _mom _right?!"

By now, Stiles was a blubbering mess in the middle of the street. Derek didn't know what to do, so he simply hugged her. Wrapping his jacket around her shoulders, Derek kissed Stiles's hair, closing his eyes and taking in her scent. At the present, the Alpha was brainstorming how to let his girlfriend see how much he _really did_ want her and want her to be the mother of his children- but at the back of his head, Derek was wondering when he had gone so soft...

"I love you, Stiles," he whispered into her ear, kissing along her jawline. "I love you, and the point of that is you don't _need_ to give me anything... Not like that, at least. You already give me so much..." Talking was uncomfortable for Derek, especially talking about feelings, but he knew it was necessary. Stiles already had a very low self-esteem- Derek did _not_ want to revisit walking in on her Junior year- and she had moments, very much so like this, where words had to be chosen carefully, as anything could set the girl off. "You give me happiness, Stiles. And _that's _saying something."

Stiles looked up at Derek with wet eyes. "Yeah?"

Derek chuckled. "Yeah."

And then he kissed her. Gently and softly, he kissed her and held her, stroking her hair. All the while, Derek couldn't stop thinking about _their children_.

* * *

**Sappy and terrible, I know! GAH! I'M SORRY! **


End file.
